Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad
by Lore-chan
Summary: 8 capitulo...cielos creo que pocos me conocen por aca...yo comence el 2004 y ahora puedo subir los demases caps, ojala disfruten este nuevo cap..Taichi y Sora..Y kou!
1. Prólogo

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Prólogo:****

_Desperté ese día viernes con la sola idea de que no sería igual a cualquier otro día viernes ordinario. _

_Para comenzar había discutido el día de ayer con mi novia sobre una noticia que debía darme y que no logré ponerle atención porque trataba de terminar urgente un programa para el hermano de Yamato. Además, prometí ir a recoger los pasajes de avión de mis padres…y lo olvidé. Quien pensaría en veinticinco años de matrimonio…y yo como hijo único, lo olvido. ¿no tengo perdón, verdad?. _

_…Dan las doce un cuarto y el Shinkansen aún no arriba a la estación, seré despedido si las cosas siguen de este modo, llevo dos atrasos seguidos y para peor; aún no estudio para mi examen…y si lo pienso y trato de ordenar el tiempo…no alcanzo a pasar por casa para recoger el cuaderno de informática, ni alcanzo a pasar a la agencia por los boletos, ni alcanzo a llamar a Sora para disculparme de lo sucedido…_

****

****

**_-_**_Koushirou…hola. _

_-Jou, amigo – sonrío al ver al dueño de la sinceridad acercarse. _

_-tanto tiempo – saluda chocando su mano a la mía – ¿cómo has estado?. _

_-mejor de lo acostumbrado…o al menos eso creo. _

_-¿tienes problemas?…_

_-no son la gran cosa, pero de todos modos me complican en algo. _

_-ya veo, luego que me lo contó Mimi, quedé nerviosísimo…te comprendo. _

_-¿qué te contó?… - pregunté intrigado. _

_-o vamos, acaso ¿Sora no te ha puesto al tanto?._

_-¿de qué?… - insistí. _

_-no te hagas el desentendido o ¿todavía estás tan asombrado que lo logras articular palabra?. Oh, pues ahí viene mi transporte – indica acercándose a ese – en serio, Izzy, te recomiendo tomar esto con calma y hablar con Sora…nos vemos, adiós. _

_El Shinkansen llegó a los pocos segundos. Fui todo el camino pensando en lo que Jou y Mimi se supone sabían y yo no. Pensándolo bien, Sora pudo habérmelo querido decir el día de ayer, pero como estaba tan atareado en trabajo no le puse atención. Quizá **eso** era lo tan importante que no sé. _

_-¡llegas tarde! – me grita el Sr. Chan. _

_-lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir. _

_Trabajo en un restaurante de comida tradicional china, comencé limpiando el piso y lavando de vez en cuando la loza, pero luego me promovieron a garzón. Gano al menos un sueldo decente para contribuir con los gastos que conlleva ser un estudiante de Ingeniería Civil en computación e informática, el nombre es largo pero lo único que se debe saber en que estoy acompañado por computadores que son mi pasión. Claro, las cuentas de luz aumentaron, pero me encargo de pagarlas todos los meses. _

_Al salir de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, tomo en la salida el transporte que me deja a pocos metros de la universidad. En el lugar estudian tres de mi siete amigos: Sora que trata de estudiar Idiomas, Yamato, Pedagogía en Música y Mimi que pelea día a día con la Biología Marina. Ésta última está de novia con Jou y en cuanto terminen de estudiar, quieren casarse. _

En realidad, la palabra matrimonio me trae cierto escalofrío, no creo estar preparado para eso, lo mío son los computadores, cables y programas. Sora es la que siempre se queja de ello y la comprendo…ella trata de hablar conmigo, pero me adentro tanto de el tema que en variadas ocasiones terminamos discutiendo de lo mismo.  

_-¿almorzarás aquí?… - pregunta cierta voz dulce. _

_-no, Xiang, gracias…estoy atrasado a mis clases. _

_-bueno, entonces hasta el domingo. _

_-sí…_

_Ella, Xiang, es el principal motivo que tiene Sora para pedir que renuncie. La chica tiene apenas quince años y la Takenouchi dice que está enamorada de mí. _

_Las horas comienzan a pasar más lentas dentro del salón y el profesor comienza a hablar de un nuevo virus que desató un caos ayer en la internet. A mi lado, un amigo de estudios me murmura que habrá una fiesta en la noche en su casa. _

_Aún no entiendo porqué me invitan si saben que no iré, yo no soy de fiestas. _

_Es el primer descanso de la tarde y lo primero que pasa por mi mente, incluso primero que ir al casino y recoger al menos un sandwich, es atravesar toda la facultad hasta los ramos humanistas y buscar a Sora entre sus compañeros que conversan en español, portugués e inglés. En especial en español, que es el que se hace presente cuando discutimos, me dice algo de "idiota", no sé lo que signifique. _

_-hola… - saludo a una chica rubia, al parecer canadiense - ¿Sora está en clases?. _

_-excuse me?, I don't understand Japanese…you can speak me in English, please. _

_Exhalo, es el colmo …vienen a estudiar a Japón y no se dan el más mínimo tiempo para aprender el idioma.  _

_-Hi!, Sora is in the class?_

_-Sora?, What Sora? _

_-She's tall, pretty, red hair, honey eyes… - movía las manos para que entendiera mejor. Me llevo bien con el inglés, pero esta chica no sabe ni siquiera inglés. ¿de dónde diablos es?. _

_-no, I don't know her. _

_-¡Koushirou-san! – me gritan desde otro salón y es la amiga de clases de Sora. Vengo a caer en cuenta que estoy en otra sala. _

_-Nice-chan – suspira Kou' al ver a una chica morena, delgada de cabello largo. _

_-Sora no vino a clases, al parecer está enferma. _

_-¿no vino?. _

_-sí, ayer estuvimos estudiando y se sintió mal. Al parecer aún le dura. _

_-gracias. _

_-de nada._

_La chica se fue a almorzar hacia el casino y yo me quedé sentado en un banca, hambriendo y pensativo. _

_Tenía la vista perdida en unos arbustos frente a mí y de pronto la figura de Mimi pasa lenta. Al verla quise llamarla, pero quedé asombrado de que su cabello, del que tanto cuidaba y alardeaba que era tan maravilloso, estaba más corto, mucho más corto. Sobre el hombro, ondulado, pero muy corto. Refregué mis ojos quizá, era otra persona. _

_Ella me vio, pero enseguida me hizo un desprecio y devolvió sus ojos al frente. Yo quedé extrañado, ¿qué había hecho ahora?._

_-¡Mimi!, ¡Mimi! – la seguí hasta las escaleras del tercer piso de biología - ¡te estoy hablando!.  _

_-voy atrasada._

_-hey, ¿qué te hice para merecer ese desprecio de hace poco?._

_-a mí nada… - me contestó sin mirarme. _

_-¿entonces?._

_-¡pero a Sora sí!._

_-¿a Sora?. Espera – le toqué el hombro recordando lo que Jou me dijo en la mañana – no entiendo todos dicen que algo me tiene que decir Sora y ahora tú vienes, me haces un desprecio y dices que hice algo malo. _

_-¡por supuesto que sí! – exclamó enojada – mi amiga me lo contó todo, pobre de ella, tener un novio tan despistado como tú Izzy. Sólo te importan tus computadores, no piensas en Sora ni un momento…_

_-pienso en ella siempre, no exageres. _

_-…ella quería contártelo – continuó sin escucharme -  pero tú no le hiciste caso, la dejaste hablando sola…no es fácil para una mujer, ¿sabes?. _

_-puedes ser más explícita – pedí. _

_-¡¿cómo qué más explícita?!…te lo diría Koushirou Izumi, pero Sora me pidió que no lo hiciera…es algo muy delicado para llegar y decirlo…y con permiso, me esperan algas marinas y un examen acerca de la marea roja. _

_Luego de que las clases concluyeran tome dirección a la casa de Sora, ya era bastante la intriga que tenía para dejarlo así. Me iba a enterar de qué tan grave era todo para que Tachikawa me tratara así y para que Jou me recomendara tranquilidad. _

_Al llegar a la casa de ella, cierto crispe en mi cuerpo me aleja del timbre, quizá y deba volver mañana…_

_Doy media vuelta y me encuentro de frente con la madre de mi novia que viene cargando algunas verduras, era inevitable el ofrecerme a ayudarle con las bolsas. _

_-…que bueno que viniste, Izzy – comenta ella mientras mis ojos están clavados en su dormitorio - …Sora ha estado tan extraña últimamente._

_-¿extraña?._

_-…triste, no quiere comer, quise llevarla al médico pero se negó, dice que es pasajero. ¿por qué no conversan?. Tal vez a ti te escuche. _

_-ella está… - apunto a la puerta de Sora. _

_-sí, cuando salí estaba durmiendo, pero no importa si la despiertas…lo que sí te pediré es que cuando salgas me expliques. ¿Si?._

_-claro, confíe en mí._

_-gracias, Izzy. _

_Abro la puerta lentamente…y la encuentro recostada de lado. Al parecer aún duerme. Cierro la puerta y me acercó hasta sentarme a su lado. _

_-¿Sora? – murmuro tímidamente para tratar de despertarla. _

_Llevo mi mano hasta su cabello y la hago deslizarse por éste por algún tiempo…ella tose y comienza a abrir los ojos._

_-¡Köshirö! – exclama sentándose de golpe - ¿cómo entraste?. _

_-tu…mamá me dejó pasar. _

_Se queda callada. _

_-¿todavía estás enfadada por lo de ayer?. _

_-un poco – suspira triste. _

_-¿qué te ocurre?, ¿me cuentas?. _

_-te lo quise decir ayer, pero…pero no me escuchabas. _

_-lo lamento, si?. Sabes que cuando trabajo no pongo demasiada atención a mi alrededor. Vine especialmente para que hablemos, puesto que ya me han retado dos personas. _

_-¿dos personas?._

_-sí, Jou y Mimi. _

_-¡¿qué te dijeron?! – pregunta asustada. _

_-nada, nada…dijeron que tú me lo deberías contar. ¿de qué se trata?. Tengo mucha curiosidad._

_Sora se levantó de la cama. _

_-Izzy, yo lo tomé mal, me enteré hace tres días…no sé cómo puedo estar aquí frente a ti y no llorar con el sólo hecho de pensarlo. Sé que fue sólo una vez, pero ocurrió…traté de preguntarme cómo…pero hay miles de formas… - dijo rápido. _

_-si me lo explicas más lentamente, quizá entienda, Sora. _

_Más silencio. Veo a Sora muy nerviosa. Hay ciertas lágrimas que le atestan la vista…estoy comenzando a preocuparme. _

_-lo que…lo que yo he tratado…de …contarte…desde ayer…es…que………… - suspira – no puedo… - me dice llorando. _

_-vamos, Sora. Sólo dilo, como sea…prometo que te entenderé…pero si…_

_-estoy embarazada – me interrumpe. _

_-…¡¿qué?!. _

_-tengo siete semanas…_

_-¿sie-sie-sie……te?. _

_Y es aquí donde empieza la historia…_

_Fin Prólogo. _

Notas: 

Yo, como gran fan de este hermoso pelirrojo, me dije, ¿cómo no hacerle un fic?. Y aquí está. Este es sólo el prólogo contado en primera persona y en tiempo presente.  

Irá avanzando de cap en cap. Espero que no sea tan latoso y laargo. 

Please dejenme aunque sea un review chiquito…

Ah! El último Cap. De "Aquel resplandor…mi luz", sufrió modificaciones de mi parte y una transpapelación, o sea se perdió por algún rincón de mi PC, don't worry, lo estoy buscando a full, para subirlo a la red ^^

Gracias por leer…en serio..

Bye,

Bye. 

Un beso y abrazo…

L o r e – c h a n. 


	2. ¿Preguntan por mí?

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad**.

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 1º : **¿Preguntan por mí?.**

            -Hijo, ¿tienes los pasajes?…Izzy, ¿Te ocurre algo?…¿Koushirou me están escuchando?…

            Ni siquiera Koushirou saludó al entrar a su casa, a nadie, abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró en el lugar. Se lanzó, luego, contra los cobertores y mientras abrazaba un almohadón buscando refugio continuaba por su mente vagando esa nueva sensación que se comenzaba a apoderar de él.

            -padre, padre, padre – se repetía Izumi a medida que cerraba los ojos – no he terminado mis estudios…tampoco Sora…¿qué van a decir mis padres?, ¿los de ella?…mi madre va a perder la confianza en mí…la va a perder al igual que mi padre… 

            -Hijo.. – su madre golpeó levemente a su puerta – hijo, ¿estás bien?.

            -sí, mamá…sólo estoy cansado. 

            -¿tienes problemas en la universidad?…

            -no, mamá. Estoy cansado, sólo es eso…

            -yo saldré…la cena la dejé en el congelador. Y, no te preocupes por los pasajes, tu padre los fue a recoger hace poco. 

            -sí…

            -nos vemos. 

            Dio la vuelta en la cama y se quedó contemplando el cielo blanco. Ahora entendía las palabras de Jou en la mañana y la forma en que Mimi le habló en la facultad. Aún de ese modo, ¿cómo se enfrentaba algo así?.

            El teléfono sonó desde la sala. Pero él no se movió no tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie. Después de casi, seis o siete minutos sin que el aparato terminara su zumbido, Koushirou se levantó. 

            -¿Diga?.

            -buenas noches, ¿se encontrará el Sr. Izumi?. 

            -mi padre aún no llega, ¿quién le habla?.

            -¿su…padre? – la voz tras la línea guardó silencio por unos segundos – disculpe, ¿con quién estoy hablando?.

            -no puedo darle esa información si no sé con quien estoy hablando yo, Sr.

           -lo lamento…soy un amigo de su…padre, me llamo Kaji. Sólo dígale que lo llamó Kaji. 

           -usted está hablando con Koushirou Izumi, Sr. Kaji. 

           Un sonido de asombro se hizo presente y enseguida el tono de colgar comenzó a sonar. 

           -¿cortó? – se preguntó con intriga. 

            Al día siguiente y como si no fuese suficiente que el día se hubiese nublado especialmente para Koushirou comenzó a llover cuando él iba en camino a su trabajo. 

            Ahí, Xiang, fue quien lo recibió en la puerta con un paraguas en la mano. Estaba apoyada en el umbral de entrada con una coqueta mirada acompañando una minifalda que la hacía ir contra las temperaturas. 

            -le vi bajar del bus… - sonrió acercándose - …tenga… - le extendió el paraguas a mala hora. 

            -no, muchas gracias…ya estoy bastante empapado.

            -mi padre no está… - le dijo caminando tras él hacia la cocina - …me dejó a cargo de restaurante por el día.

            -¿a dónde fue?.

            -a China. 

            -¿por el día? – se extrañó el pelirrojo quitándose la chaqueta mojada. 

            -no…se fue por dos semanas, pero mañana cuidará el local mi hermano mayor. Tiene su edad. 

            -ya veo…

            -mi padre no alcanzó a decírselo por lo atrasado que estaba. 

            Ambos llegaron hasta unos casilleros al fondo del restaurante en donde el personal se cambiaba. Izzy comenzó por abrir el suyo e intercambiar la ropa de trabajo por la que traía en esos momentos. 

            -¿tiene clases hoy toda la tarde? – preguntó ella siempre cortés. 

            -no, hasta las seis…Xiang. 

            -mi…padre – tragó saliva la chiquilla al vislumbrar un poco del físico de Koushirou bajo su camiseta oscura - …me dijo que le preguntara si podía usted quedarse luego de la universidad a trabajar horas extras…

            -pero… - no le parecía buena idea a él. 

            -le pagará el doble de lo acordado por las horas extras – interrumpió expectante. 

            -aún así…no puedo. Tengo que pasar a la casa de alguien urgentemente. ¿Se lo has pedido a los demás?

            -sí, pero se negaron al igual que usted. Al parecer tendré que ser mesera también. 

            Ella, continuaba parada frente al Izumi sin dejar que él pudiese seguir sacándose la ropa y cambiarla por algo más seco. 

            -disculpa, Xiang. 

            -¿sí?. 

            -podrías salir, es que necesito… 

La chica entendió en seguida y cerró la puerta del sitio tras ella. Pero ya afuera ésta sacó la llave de la cerradura y, a través de ella, espió cautelosa los movimientos de Koushirou en el interior. Luego de un rato sus mejillas ardieron y nerviosa colocó la llave en su lugar y fue a revisar qué acontecía en el negocio donde dos mesas, ocupadas, esperaban ser atendidas. 

Durante la mañana y hasta las dos de la tarde la lluvia permanecía sin dar señales de acabo.  

-¿qué se sirve, Sr.? – preguntó Xiang mientras limpiaba la hoja en la que escribiría el pedido. 

-quiero un almuerzo liviano…la oferta que tiene hoy. 

-está bien…¿jugo o bebida?. 

-jugo natural de naranja. 

-anotado…se lo traeré en seguida. 

-disculpe…srta. ¿trabaja aquí un tal Koushirou Izumi?. 

Hasta esos momentos ella no se había percatado de la persona a la que atendía. Cosa que no le sorprendió ya que, al día, el restaurante pasaba lleno y no se iba a tomar el tiempo de conocerlos a todos. Pero como ahora su cliente le había mencionado el nombre del garzón al que ella pretendía sus ojos casi se lanzaron a observarlo. Él, era un hombre cuarentón de aspecto serio…sus ojos cansados, oscuros, denotaban más años de los que aparentaba tras el vidrio del anteojos y su barba se extendía levemente en la barbilla. 

Xiang, se detuvo especialmente para contemplar la agenda del hombre abierta en fecha atrasada; todo estaba perfectamente escrito con un lápiz azul cielo y entre tanto orden unos números telefónicos hacían fila a un costado donde otro que desentonaba con la hoja yacía con un victo a su lado y los demás tachados. 

-_…8975625…_ - leyó con ayuda de su mente y enseguida se quedó grabado. 

Él se dio cuenta de la atención que su agenda se robó y la guardó en su maletín. 

-él… - al fin habló la chica – sí trabaja aquí. Koushirou es grazón…¿desea que lo llame?. 

Se quedó callado pensando qué responderle a la joven china, pero no lo hizo y calló. 

-entonces, le traigo su orden, Sr. 

Xiang, atrajo al pelirrojo hacia un rincón y le contó lo recién sucedido con el caballero que había atendido. 

-¿preguntó por mí?…

-sí, se veía bastante peligroso – agregó a su descripción. 

-¿cómo se llama?.

-…no lo sé, yo no puedo preguntarle tan descaradamente el nombre a uno de los clientes. 

-gracias…

Izumi se abrió paso en la cocina y con dos bandejas, una en cada mano, fue a dejar la entrega y, de paso, ver al hombre que no logró encontrar tras diez minutos de búsqueda en el gran restaurante. 

Sora se acercó a él en el transcurso de las clases para saber su reacción. 

Izzy, la dejó hablar primero cuando ella se sentó a su lado. Estaba algo cansado con el trabajo y las clases que terminarían luego de dos horas más. 

A la chica se le notaba que no había podido conciliar el sueño en el día de ayer, al igual que su novio y después de haber tosido unas cuantas veces, comenzó a hablar. 

-…te fuiste tan de repente que… - dio una pausa insegura de seguir - …que pensé que no lo quieres – concluyó sacando de su cara un mechón. 

-no es eso – se aprontó tomándole las manos – no es que no lo quiera, me tomó por sorpresa, Sora. 

-pero…entonces…¿qué vamos a hacer?. Yo he pensado en contarles a mis padres; ya…es peor cuando pasa el tiempo. Esto se va a notar tarde o temprano. 

-sí, contémosles, pero no hoy…la próxima semana o cuando estemos listos…ambos – las palabras salían torpes. 

-estoy segura que, al menos mi madre, no lo tomará a la ligera…

-ni los míos tampoco… - trató de sonreírle. 

Se quedaron en silencio. 

-estuve meditándolo – dijo Sora despacio – pero, aún en mi estado, Koushirou, yo…no quiero casarme…

Continuará…

Notas: 

Esta historia va a continuar, obvio ^^

Veamos, son dos los que no se quieren casar, pero hay que ver lo que dicen sus respectivos padres al saber al noticia (que ocurrirá luego)…el fic no sólo abordará el embarazo de Sora, hay problemas con Koushirou tanto en su casa como en el restaurante. Y con ese 'extraño' hombre que preguntó hoy por él…

Estén muy en pendiente de pequeños detalles que les van a ser muy útiles para el desarrollo de la historia. Ni se imaginan el fic que tengo entre dedos ^^

  Besos a todos y muchas gracias, ah! Please aunque sea un Review ^^

L o r e – c h a n. 


	3. Eterna Espera

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 2º : **Eterna Espera. **

Su profesor de turno le llamó la atención por cuarta vez en lo que había transcurrido de la clase. Sus apuntes estaban en blanco, ni siquiera la fecha del día colocó a un extremo de la página como era su costumbre. Se sentía apabilado aún por las palabras de su novia en el descanso pasado; hasta por unos segundos dejó la tecla de su computador pegada en 'S'.

            No había articulado sonido desde el momento en que le escuchó decir que ella no quería casarse, al igual que él, claro pero  Koushirou no podía decirlo tan abiertamente como lo planteó Sora, por la simple razón de que era hombre y de su boca se percibiría como un rechazo inminente y de seguro la pelirroja se hubiese sentido mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Él apenas si pudo asentir a su decisión y de allí nada más, sólo la observaba impávido esperando alguna ave rapaz o algún compañero que lo sacara de la situación, no por incómoda que haya sido, sino, porque la amaba demasiado como para decirle de frente que estaba completamente de acuerdo con su sentencia. 

            Hasta pensó que ella lo hacía a propósito, esperaba del Izumi alguna reacción que la hiciera callar y redimirse. Pero no le resultó. El significado de la palabra 'Matrimonio' era tan extensa para él que lo asustaba, peor luego de escuchar tantos fallos como lo fueron el de los padres de su amigo Yamato, o el de los suyos que había sufrido una crisis seria hace meses atrás y hasta el de Sora misma que sufría insaciablemente cuando sus padres decididos, querían la anulación, cosa que no pasó a mayores. 

            Le tenía terror y, ¿si al pasar el tiempo se daba cuenta de que no la amaba tanto como creía?, sería vil echar a la basura esfuerzo en algo que no funcionaría; más aún si hay alguien de por medio. A eso, ¿cómo le pondría?…¿debería ponerle un nombre?…cosa obvia se reclamó luego entre pensamiento y pensamiento. Si era obviamente así, ¿cuál le gustaba más?, ¿cuál era el correcto?, ¿a Sora le gustaría?. Era una decisión de dos. 

            Las manos le comenzaban a transpirar más de lo acostumbrado, aquello era una señal de que los nervios lo estaban consumiendo lentamente. Se lamentó, otra vez, el no haber hablado, el haberse quedado callado…y, ¿si la buscaba a la salida por su facultad?…podrían hablar algo, al menos. 

            Claro, no podía tardarse demasiado, luego de que Xiang llevase a rogárselo aceptó trabajar por la tarde algunas horas extras que no le vendrían mal al bolsillo. Y eso significaba dos cosas: una discusión con Sora y el sentimiento de estarle dando esperanzas a esa joven china. 

            -señor Izumi – oyó en el lapso en que no especulaba nada – disculpe, por favor, que lo esté interrumpiendo en tan importantes reflexiones existenciales o lo que fuesen, pero no me deja seguir con la clase…sabe perfectamente que puede salir. Nadie lo obliga a estar aquí – dictaminó su profesor acomodándose los lentes con dejo de disgusto de que uno de sus mejores alumnos estuviese más allá de las nubes y el cielo azul. 

            -mil disculpas… - fue lo que alcanzó a murmurar. 

            -le iría mejor fuera del salón, ¿no cree?. Puesto que le llevo preguntando desde hace minutos una simple pregunta de la clase pasada y usted ni caso hace. 

            -es que me siento algo fatigado. Voy a salir – procuró en sacar sus pertenencias y dirigirse hasta la salida. 

            Minutos más tarde de acurrucó contra la reja que lo separaba de la piscina al aire libre de la universidad. En esos momentos practicaban algunas clavadas las alumnas de un curso menor y otras que llegaron por iniciativa propia a las clases que se impartían.

            Apoyó su cabeza destinándola hacia las nubes allá arriba libres. Sus manos se apretaron fuerte hacia la reja dejándolo crucificado, sufriendo. La respiración apenas podía sentirla inflarle el pecho, prefería preocuparse de cualquier cosa…hasta de aquello banal. 

            De pronto unos dedos delgados comenzaron a rozarle los suyos con suavidad y ternura, por raras circunstancias no le importó quién se lo estuviese haciendo, hasta pensó que podría ser parte de su imaginación y cerró los ojos sintiéndose parte de aquél. Una cabeza, luego, se posicionó a la suya y el aroma que éste desprendió lo hizo caer en cuenta de que lo que pasaba era real; entreabrió los ojos y un largo mechón rojizo le caía de la frente. Ni se movió, lo miró sereno admirando lo rojo y brillante que era, lo suave y lo perfumado que era…

            Hipnotizado, quieto y calmado sintió una mano por su mejilla, jugueteando hasta llegar a los labios. Se creía en éxtasis. 

            Pero no duró lo que él esperaba, hubo un sobresalto a sus espaldas y el mechón se deslizó hasta desaparecer, los dedos que tocaban sus manos se escaparon perturbadas. Y fue en ese momento en el que vio bajar a una gota de agua  por su frente y rodar hasta el cuello. 

            -Dios! – exclamó la voz de una chica. 

            Koushirou dio la vuelta y descubrió a la causante de las caricias. Era mucho menor que él, dieciséis años, quizá menos. Con el cabello absolutamente rojo y largo más abajo de la cadera, y los ojos plomos…muy claros, llegando a ser transparentes. Estaba mojada, parecía haber salido hace poco de la piscina con su traje de baño azul que traía la insignia de un colegio privado que él no conocía. 

            -perdón… - fue lo segundo que dijo tapándose la boca de forma familiar. Se parecía a el como él lo hacía cuando estaba avergonzado. 

            Tuvo sus segundos en los que ninguno de los dos reaccionó. Pero al menos, Izzy notó que ella se admiraba de verlo, como si sintiese las ganas de la chica por cruzar la reja y abrazarlo. Y lo extraño es que ese sentimiento también pasaba por él. 

            -Hola… - articuló Izumi acercándose unos pasos. Ella se separó, pero de todas formas le respondió el saludo.

            -disculpa por lo que hice…pensé que… - se sonrojó. 

            -¿era tu novio? – completó adivinando. 

            -sí…nos juntamos siempre en el mismo lugar. Que vergüenza… - susurró peinando su cabello con las manos.  

            -le puede pasar a cualquiera…¿? – dio la pausa para que ella diera su nombre. 

            -Kasumi – respondió insegura de haber hecho lo correcto. 

            -Koushirou… 

            -¿Kou…shirou? – repitió asombrada. Hasta parecía que lo conocía porque sonrió llena de felicidad. 

            -¡Kasumi! – llamaron de un grito desde la piscina - ¡es tu turno de saltar!. 

            -te tienes que ir…

            -sí…tengo que…saltar. Adiós. Y, perdón…

            -adiós…

            La chica lo quedó mirando por algunos momentos más antes de correr hasta su profesor que la esperaba impaciente para que pudiesen seguir las siguientes. 

            El reloj del pelirrojo lo sacó del trance, estaba sonando justo a tiempo para que se fuera ya a su casa y alcanzara a tomar el bus más tarde al trabajo. 

            Salió de la universidad por el lado de las facultades humanistas con la intención de ver a Sora por última vez en el día y lo único que encontró fue a la amiga de ésta que conversaba con otras bastante aburrida. Pensó en llamarla y preguntarle por su novia, pero si ocurría un desbarajuste en su tiempo, aunque fuese mínimo…llegaría tarde al trabajo, no obstante sabía que en el lugar le perdonarían esa falta cuantas veces fuese necesaria. Pero quería ser responsable.  

            -Izzy!, oye Izzy! – llegó Sora a su lado - ¿ya te vas?

            -sí, tengo que salir apresurado tengo unas horas extras en el trabajo. 

            La chica lanzó un bufido. 

            -sabes que no ocurrirá nada… - trató de calmarla. 

            -sabes que a ti te tengo confianza… - dijo - ¡es a esa chiquilla a quien no! – exclamó. 

            -también tuviste quince – la miró con cariño – confía en mí…no ocurrirá nada. Tú ya lo dijiste, tan sólo se trata de una chiquilla.  

            -una muy peligrosa…

            -nos vemos… - la besó. 

            -Izzy… - alcanzó a tomarle la muñeca antes de que se fuera - ¿por qué no dijiste nada de lo que yo pienso acerca del… matrimonio?.

            Se quedó callado. Todas las clases hablando consigo mismo del tema sin una solución, le hacían más difícil darle una ahora, tan rápido. Él no podía decirle algo sin pensarlo seriamente antes…menos algo así. 

            -te quiero… - trató de eludir el problema con otro beso. 

            -¿por qué no dices que tampoco te quieres casar? – preguntó entre labios. 

            -no es eso…

            -no tiene porqué costarte tanto…

            -es que no lo he pensado muy bien, todavía – mintió – no he pasado por esto antes, ¿cómo quieres que lo enfrente así de fácil?. 

            -diciéndome la verdad…

            Hubo un silencio entre los dos y Koushirou notó que los minutos avanzaban tan rápidos…

-me iré con Mimi hoy… - comentó viendo que el tema quedaba hasta ahí. 

-te iría a dejar si no fuese por el horario tan estrecho…

-no importa…

La Takenouchi ya se separaba definitivamente cuando él la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

-nunca pienses que no te amo…y que no lo amo… - murmuró dejándola ir. 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*

-¡ya llegué!…

            Koushirou dejó las llaves despacio sobre la mesa de centro y caminó hasta la cocina para saludar a su madre como siempre lo hacía al llegar e irse de la casa. Llegó a pensar, alguna vez, lo mucho que dependía de ella. Acercándose pensaba en lo que podía estar preparando para que él pudiese tomar once y en que debería darle la mala noticia de que hoy trabajaría hasta tarde. 

            Llegó hasta el umbral de la cocina y divisó la sopa excediéndose de su contenido y tope, y, también, algo quemándose en el fuego de a un lado. Fue enseguida a apagar ambas cosas y notó que algo no andaba bien. Su madre jamás dejaría quemarse algo…

            Caminó preocupado por los rincones de la casa hasta toparse con el dormitorio de sus padres, no vio nada. Tuvo que rodear la cama para verla tirada sobre la alfombra con el teléfono en la mano. Su corazón se encogió en el instante, por unos microsegundos no supo qué hacer ni porqué moverse…

            -¡mamá! – se arrodilló a su lado para darla vuelta, estaba casi azul con una de sus manos apretando su pecho - ¿qué ocurrió? – se preguntó con los nervios crispados. 

            Colgó el auricular para luego marcar a un hospital pidiendo una ambulancia con urgencia. Los minutos que ésta demoró hasta el domicilio fueron perpetuas, tenía a su madre apegada al pecho sin nada qué hacer, ni llorar lograba de la preocupación. Estaba en blanco, su vista perdida…no comprendía ni cómo llamó a una ambulancia, sus dedos marcaron solitarios por las teclas telefónicas.

            _-¿por qué no llegan?_ – pensó entre vaivenes con la cabeza de la mujer bajo su mentón. 

            Incluso marcó por una segunda vez, casi gritando el porqué la ambulancia tardaba. Recibió por respuesta la voz calmada de una mujer diciendo que no demoraba más de cinco minutos en llegar. Cortó de golpe y trataba de saber el porqué del accidente o al menos qué fue lo que le había ocurrido en su ausencia. 

            Ella no era alguien que estuviese enferma o fuese afectada por algo tan fácilmente… 

            _-¿qué pasó? –_ continuaba interrogando al vacío - ¡demonios! – exclamó desesperado apretándola aún más y al fin una lágrima bajó por su mejilla luego de cuatro minutos eternos. 

            Lanzó unos vistazos a la habitación que le diera indicios de lo sucedido, pero todo estaba en tan perfecto estado que desechó cualquier idea de robo u otro. Luego dio al teléfono otra vez y halló lo que buscaba: la causa. 

            Quien había llamado era el culpable. 

            -_mamá…_ - suspiró. 

            Y la eterna espera de que la ambulancia llegase se extendía…por treinta segundos más. 

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Bien!, segunda parte más prólogo, ¿qué tal va?…

Al parecer hay dos o tres interrogantes por ahí…como ¿quién llamó a la casa de los Izumi?, ¿quién era esa tal Kasumi?…o, ¿por qué Sora no se quiere casar?…bueno ésa ya la sabes ^_^ 

Recuerden que cada personaje  y cada suceso no está de relleno…cada uno es indispensable…quizá Xiang no…^^, pero hace más dinámica la historia. 

L o r e – c h a n. 


	4. La Soledad

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 3º : ** La Soledad.**

**        -**Yo puedo sola…Koushirou…deja aquello y anda a la universidad…

            -no me demoro…mira ya estoy terminando. 

            La madre del pelirrojo por poco y le arrebata la aspiradora, con la que, arrasaba desde las diez de la mañana con toda mancha, polvo y alimento botado por el piso, los sillones, las cortinas… hasta el gato angora de su progenitora casi es succionado. 

Luego, ya al fin, satisfecho con su trabajo se dedicó a planchar cuanta camisa y pantalón se cruzara por sus manos. 

            -si no te vas ya… – su madre miró el reloj empotrado en la pared verdosa -…llegarás atrasado a tus clases, además has faltado cuatro días al trabajo…por favor. 

            -ya voy…

            El chico la besó suave en la mejilla indicándole por milésima vez que debía cuidarse hasta que él llegase por la tarde y que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios, cosa que obviamente ella no cumplía del todo. 

            Arribando con escasos minutos de sobra a la universidad, caminó por un pequeño sendero hacia el gimnasio donde practicaban unas cuantas chicas y chicos, entre ellos Yamato, gimnasia. No era que Koushirou se fuese a inscribir a aquello, sino que su intención era toparse con el rubio a quien debía entregarle un programa que había hecho días atrás para su hermano. Mientras lo hacía meditó la posibilidad de que su madre no estuviese cumpliendo la promesa, de seguro y estaba metida en la cocina preparando algún plato para sentirse útil. 

            Y le preocupaba, la mujer pasó tres días en Tratamiento Intensivo y otros tres en camilla recibiendo de comida sin una pizca de sal, era tan el caso de que su madre repudiara esos alimentos que Izzy tuvo que obligarla y dársela en la boca la mayoría de las veces. Al menos lo sucedido le ayudó a saber que una enfermedad al corazón comenzaba a apropiarse de ella desde hace meses, quizá un año atrás. Pero, aún así, ella omitió el porqué había ocurrido, sólo respondió que _vino de pronto_. 

            Entró al gimnasio justo en los instantes en que Yamato, estudiante de Música y vocalista del grupo más famoso de la universidad, caía de las paralelas al tratar de pasar de la más baja a la alta. Poco menos de un segundo tardó en llegar su profesora que lo observó un tanto enojada al pobre que había caído de bruces contra la colchoneta. 

            -llevas sólo dos meses en esto – reprendió la mujer bastante joven como para ser catedrática - …sabes que te tengo prohibido hacer piruetas con tan poca experiencia. Hay muchachos que llevan siete años y no les permito que desobedezcan mis órdenes. ¿escuchó Sr. Ishida?. 

            -sí…

            -ahora levántese que la clase por hoy terminó. 

            Luego se dirigió a los restantes que practicaban cada uno en lo suyo, dándoles la misma noticia que al rubio. 

            Koushirou se acercó a Yamato ayudándole a levantarse. 

            -¿no se lleva muy bien contigo, eh? – dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo. 

            -¿Ame? 

            -sí, tu profesora de gimnasia. 

            -es así con todos – respondió colocándose una toalla alrededor del cuello –…y, ¿qué ocurre?. No es común verte por aquí.

            -te venía a entregar el trabajo de Takeru, a eso, ¿cómo está?. 

            -mejor, mejor – caminaron hasta los vestidores – me parece que ha superado bastante bien su nueva fobia – rió él un poco divertido dejándose apoyar contra el muro.

            -¿te parece gracioso?.

            -o sea – dijo guardando la compostura debida – no es gracioso, pero hay que mirarlo desde un ángulo más simple. No hay porqué hacer alarde de algo así. Le puede pasar a cualquiera. A ti a mí. 

            -bueno – Koushirou sacudió la cabeza – entonces, ¿para cuándo tiene hora?. 

            -para un mes más, creo que por el siete u ocho. No estoy seguro, ¿quieres que lo confirme y te avise?. 

            Titubeó.

            -si quieres… - dijo bajando sus hombros – aunque de todas formas lo llamaré por esa fecha para saber como se siente  de su… - se detuvo - …de su problema. 

            -está bien, ahora te tengo que dejar. ¿tienes hora?.

            -olvidé mi reloj en la casa. Pero ya deben estar por empezar las clases.  

            -yo iré a darme un baño y te alcanzó durante el descanso. ¿sí?.

            -claro. 

            El pelirrojo se marchaba del gimnasio cuando Mimi se paró de golpe frente a él apretando con nerviosismo los tirantes de su bolso. Ella le saludó y él le respondió de vuelta. Izzy le dio su tiempo para que comenzara a hablar, pero no lo hacía y ya las clases habían empezado.

            -¿qué ocurre?. 

            -te venía a pedir disculpas – dijo meciendo su corta melena. 

            -¿por qué?.

            Se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta, aunque la sabía de antemano, pero siempre era agradable escuchar a la orgullosa Tachikawa redimirse de sus actos. 

            -por haberte hecho aquel desprecio el otro día… - lo miró apenada - …supe que tu madre sufrió un ataque al corazón, Sora me lo dijo, ¿está bien, ella?.

            -sí, gracias por preocuparte – sonrió. 

            -espero que mejore aún más, le voy a mandar unas flores en la semana – guiñó su ojo – mándale un beso y que se cuide. 

            -lo haré. 

            -adiós Koushirou. 

            Él sólo alzó su mano moviendo los dedos y corrió apresurado hasta su salón mientras pensaba que tal vez se llevaría una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de su profesor. 

            Llegada la tarde y con ésta su trabajo; comenzó, tras cuatro días de ausencia, su rutina de mesero. Xiang fue la más asombrada y gustosa cuando lo vio entrar, olvidó que debía unas órdenes y se dirigió enseguida hasta él para preguntarle por la madre y si ésa la causa de sus faltas. 

            La alegría de la joven china no duró demasiado, de la cocina salió un hombre alto y delgado: era el hermano de Xiang, que llegaba en reemplazo de su padre que tuvo que viajar a Beijing por problemas familiares. Y como Izzy había faltado por aquellos días tuvo que ir a darle constancia de que él era el mozo que no había llegado. 

            -¿Izumi? – lo miró de pies a cabeza haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

            -soy yo. 

            -me han hablado de ti – y de reojo vio que su hermana pequeña se sonrojaba – espero que no tenga más problemas para seguir asistiendo a su trabajo. 

            -no, hasta el momento no los tengo, pero de todas formas avisaré de antemano si no pudiese venir. 

            -está bien – sonrió al fin y dejó de lado su aspecto de jefe antipático – soy Zhang y estaré vigilándote por uno o dos meses, entre tanto mi padre no está.

            El muchacho subió y bajó su ceja demostrando que, aunque fuese simpático con él, seguía siendo el que mandaba. Lo dejó ir a vestirse con el típico atuendo mientras iba a la cocina a apurar las órdenes. 

            Durante la tarde, no hubo muchos inconvenientes con su nuevo jefe. Al contrario, era bastante amable y lanzaba una que otra broma en el momento adecuado. Los sucesos transcurrieron como en un día normal. 

            Llegada la hora del cierre y ahora que la gente en el local no era abundante, Xiang notó la presencia de un chico que se paseaba de un lado a otro tras el vidrio de entrada. Era de aspecto juvenil, pero abundaba la barba sin rasurar en su barbilla que le elevaba la edad en dos o tres años, llevaba ropa sport y el cabello corto negro. La joven se acercó hasta la puerta. 

            -¿quieres algo? – le preguntó desde el interior. 

            -¿yo? – se sintió intimidado por ella. 

            -si …tú, estás hace bastante rato…¿buscas a alguien?. 

            -no – contestó seco.

            -¿entonces?. 

            -sólo miro. Me encanta la forma que tuvieron para decorar el local, es…alegre – sonrió mirándola. 

            -¿en serio? – observó el decorado, no era la gran cosa pero si llamaba la atención - ¿eres extranjero?, ¿americano, europeo?.

            -no…soy japonés – dijo con orgullo inflando su pecho – no lo sé, pero desde niño siempre me han gustado el tipo de decoración que tienen los chinos. 

            -pues no es tan diferente como el de Japón…

            -yo si creo que son diferentes, verás…

            -espera – lo interrumpió - ¿quieres pasar?, o sea…dudo que quieras conversar conmigo yo adentro y tú afuera. 

            -está bien, gracias… 

            Entró con timidez mirando cada rincón meticulosamente, Xiang lo condujo hasta una mesa alumbrada sólo por una vela que tenía insertada ideogramas.

            -te voy a traer jugo… - dijo ella limpiando su delantal - ¿qué sabor te agrada más?. 

            -no, no te preocupes. No tengo dinero. 

            -yo te invito…así me cuentas – sonrió amable. 

            -en serio…muchas gracias. 

            -y bien, ¿qué sabor? – alistó su libreta para anotar el pedido. 

            -…durazno. 

            -te lo traeré en seguida. 

            La hija del dueño del restaurante se acercó alegre hasta la máquina que facilitaba los jugos y llenó uno de los vasos más grandes. Incluso, hasta comenzó a tararear una canción de su país mientras lo hacía.

            -ten… - dejó el vaso sobre una servilleta en la mesa. 

            -me llamo Hiroyuki – dijo el chico al sentir el frío del cristal. 

            -el mío es Xiang. 

            -¿te has dado cuenta lo diferente que son los nombres entre chinos y japoneses a pesar de ser culturas parecidas?. 

            La pregunta descolocó por segundos la cabeza de Xiang, sin embargo, era una pregunta que no se había hecho antes. 

            -sí, son distintos… - suspiró. 

            -¡Xiang!, ¡ven! – le llamó su hermano desde la caja.

            -espérame, no demoro.

            -…ten cuidado con tropezar – le dijo. 

            Ella lo miró extrañada, no entendió porqué le había dicho algo así. Fue hasta donde su hermano y recibió unas bandejas que debía entregar. Se acercó a la mesa dejando el pedido y cuando dio la vuelta los pies se le cruzaron y cayó al suelo. 

            -¿estás bien? – le preguntó Koushirou a su izquierda. 

            -sí… - dijo sonrojada pero con fuerzas para levantarse de nuevo – sólo tropecé. 

            -ya es tarde, debes de estar cansada. Deberías sentarte – le recomendó el pelirrojo. 

            -lo haré.  

            Cojeó hasta donde se encontraba el muchacho bebiendo su jugo de durazno. 

            -¿cómo sabías que caería?.

            -sólo lo supe – sonrió - …disculpa, pero…¿a qué hora sale Koushirou?. 

            -¿Koushirou?, ¿lo conoces?. 

            -digamos que somos la misma persona, pero cambiadas – alzó sus cejas dejando una incógnita. 

CONTINUARÁ…  

Notas: 

Y digamos ahora que la historia está un poco más extraña, ya? ^___^  la entrada de este chico, insisto, no es de más, no es para calentarme más la cabeza creando personajes, incluso se llevarán una sorpresita y sólo les adelantaré que este Hiroyuki tiene así como poderes premonitorios…no diré nada más ^^ 

Espero que vayan con el hilo del fic, no puedo subir los Cap seguidos porque he estado súper ocupada e incluso escribo una vez cada tres o cuatro días sólo una hoja a veces menos. 

Saludos a todos!!

L o r e – c h a n. 


	5. ¡Llegué!

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 4º :    **¡Llegué!**

            De un día para otro el sentimiento de paternidad se apoderó de todos los movimientos, pensamientos, acciones y demases de Koushirou. Fue a buscar durante todos los descansos a su novia a la facultad de Humanidades llevándole algún jugo con vitaminas, leche con extra calcio, o chocolate para antojos que la pelirroja no manifestaba aún. Llegó ,incluso, a molestarle en cierta forma tanta preocupación. Sora no quería que las demás personas se enteraran, todavía, de su _estado._

            En cuarenta y ocho horas, Izumi se había transformado en todo un _padre perfecto_, se había dado el tiempo de buscar en la red páginas con significados de nombres para el nuevo pequeño que llegaría a 'sobrepoblar' más el país, como llamaba Jou a ese bebé graciosamente. 

Mimi, por otro lado, le ayudaba a ella con sus tareas y le decía qué comer y qué no, cuándo nacería en aproximación y, junto a un libro de la madre de la Tachikawa, los primeros cuidados para el recién nacido. 

Y como el día jueves, o sea, hoy Izzy había faltado a clases porque debía acompañar a su futura 'suegra', Sora aprovechó los ratos libres para escaparse hasta la sala de música donde se deleitaba con el violín que muy amorosamente tocaba Yamato para ella. El rubio había aprendido a tocar el instrumento ya que era como un requisito para el grupo en el que estaba ahora. En realidad le agradaba bastante y no demoró más de cuatro meses en tañerlo. La pelirroja se recostaba en una de las mesas del lugar y, como si el tiempo se detuviese, escuchaba el agudo sonido. 

El sonido la sacaba de la realidad, de la situación en la que estaba y que todavía no comunicaba a sus progenitores, de sus clases de español, de todo. 

-¿quieres que te enseñe a tocar el violín? – preguntó Yamato deteniéndose. 

Ella se sentó en la mesa y lo miró cansada – no, gracias, prefiero oírlo. 

-no es difícil – señaló inquiriendo que por ello la muchacha no se animaba. 

-ya lo creo – suspiró. 

Hubieron segundos de silencio, en el cual él se dedicó a examinarla -…estás más bonita – comentó Ishida haciéndola sonrojar. Él, mientras, comenzó a guardar el violín – tienes un nuevo brillo en los ojos…¿será el amor? – sonrió. 

-claro…debe ser eso. 

-¿debe?…

-o sea, **es** eso – rió nerviosa. 

-¿hoy no vino Koushirou?…

-no, tenía que acompañar a su madre al médico. 

-¿sigue igual o mejoró?.

-está mucho mejor, más alegre. 

-¿le mandas saludos de mi parte?…

-por supuesto…¿te tienes que ir? – preguntó al verlo alistar sus cosas. 

-sí, tengo gimnasia. No puedo faltar ya que ayer no estuve y mi profesora es bastante exigente. Tiene un carácter de los mil demonios…si la conocieras. 

-Izzy me contó algo al respecto – sonrió. 

-pues bien, Sora…nos vemos a la salida – se despidió abriendo la puerta y en ese instante una chica pelirroja, la misma con la que Koushirou tuvo un encuentro en los límites de la piscina, lo esperaba un poco tímida. 

-Kasumi… - dijo él volteando a Sora haciendo el encuentro lo más natural posible - ¿qué haces aquí?. 

-me dijiste que podía venir… 

-¡es cierto! – exclamó sin que hubiera la necesidad - ¿quieres inscribirte en gimnasia también?, ven, yo te voy a explicar – giró hacia su amiga del amor – ya ves, Sora, estaré ocupado…esta niña quiere ir a gimnasia. 

-¿la conoces? – preguntó ella. 

-sí… -dijo nervioso – una…amiga – y la pequeña lo miró extrañada – nos vemos – y cerró la puerta de golpe. 

Yamato llevó a la chica hasta otro salón, dos pisos más arriba del que estaba con Sora, en el cual se encerró con ella. 

-¿por qué dijiste que soy una amiga?.

-no dije que eras mi amiga – corrigió tomándola de los hombros. 

-lo dijiste…¡yo lo escuché perfectamente!, no soy tonta. 

-Kasumi, ¿qué más quieres?…no puedo llevar esta…relación – murmuró – más allá. 

-¿por qué? – quiso saber y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta inteligente. 

-porque…no sé si te quiero lo suficiente como para formalizarlo. Quizá y hasta lo que sientes por mí no es tan fuerte. 

-¡el que tenga quince años no significa que soy una mujer insegura de mis sentimientos! – exclamó y Yamato tuvo que taparle la boca. 

-sí, yo te creo…pero esperemos más tiempo…

-¿cuánto?.

-¿…dos o tres meses…? – susurró. 

-te doy cuatro semanas…si no estás seguro, terminemos – finalizó tajante y con fuerza. 

-¡¿ah?! – Yamato se escandalizó, ¿de dónde salió una mujer …o mejor dicho, una niña tan firme con lo que quiere?. 

El rubio hermano de Takaishi se quedó algunos minutos más con Kasumi. Entre tanto Koushirou esperaba frente a la recepción a que su madre saliese del doctor. A su lado un hombre impaciente miraba el reloj a cada instante con la frente escurriéndole sudor de la perturbación en la que se encontraba, luego de algunos instantes salió una enfermera sonriente, radiante, pero cansada y fatigada con la buena noticia entre los labios. 

El hombre se acercó sin paciencia y ella le dijo que habían sido gemelos (o mellizos). Un niño y una niña. Él saltó de la felicidad a medida que sus ojos explotaban en lágrimas de gozo. Más tarde aquél entró a donde se encontraban sus dos hijos. 

Izzy sintió como su estómago se revolvía, como sus manos comenzaban a sudarle. El iba a pasar por lo mismo. Iba a estar de igual de exaltado cuando pasase una enfermera o un doctor. Miraría el reloj cada dos segundos y mantendría los ojos clavados en esa puerta que prohibía el paso. 

Todo ese nuevo y revolucionario sentimiento de _paternidad _lo inundó esa tarde en la que estaba con Sora en casa de ella. Tomaban la once con algunos pastelillos y mientras él ingería uno de esos su novia se apretó el vientre y se levantó de súbito hasta el baño. Koushirou fue hasta allí y le preguntó una y otra vez si se sentía bien y ella le contestó que era normal que ocurriera eso, eran: nauseas. 

            Adentro, al mismo tiempo, el doctor traía los resultados de los exámenes que le habían hecho a la mujer días después del ataque. 

            -¿estoy bien? – preguntó sonriendo segura de que era un sí. 

            Él, un hombre viejo y barbudo, miró los papeles un rato detenidamente y tras cruzar los dedos entre sí, la miró negando – va de mal en peor señora Izumi – dijo. 

            -pe-pero ¿por qué? – se extrañó – me he sentido de maravilla…hago las misma cosas que hacía antes…

            -entonces se las voy a prohibir – continuó serio – su situación es en extremo delicada. 

            -me debe de estar mintiendo… - se negó a creer lo que oía – haré un viaje con mi esposo a Europa en cuatro días más…¿no podré ir?. 

            -como médico le recomiendo que sí vaya, pero en cuanto llegue venga y se haga nuevamente los exámenes. 

            -claro que me los haré y verá que se equivoca. 

            -debería contárselo a su familia, para que la cuiden. No debe recibir impresiones fuertes, sorpresas…nada por el estilo. ¿me entiende?. 

            -…sí… - suspiró apretando el bolso. 

            -le recetaré unas medicinas…

            La consulta no duró más. Salió hasta el lobby hasta ver a su hijo que miraba vagamente las personas pasar. 

Ella se acercó.

            -¿cómo estás?, ¿qué te dijeron?.

            -estoy bien… - sonrió de la mejor forma posible – vamonos a casa, sólo quiero ver qué llevaré o no al viaje.

            Mimi se paseó de un lado a otro por toda la universidad buscando a su amiga. Incluso, entró a su salón a preguntarle a los profesores que le indicaron que ya había salido hacía tiempo, apenas tocaron el timbre. Continuó su búsqueda por la zona frondosa llena de árboles y césped muy bien cuidado, hasta el gimnasio, la piscina, etc, etc. 

            Se paró de golpe en medio del pasillo que comunicaba el salón de computación y el de laboratorio. Miraba de un lado a otro, sin encontrarla. De pronto una hoja llegó volando hasta sus pies, chocando con sus botas negras. 

            -¡es mío! – dijo alguien entre el gentío de alumnos alzando el brazo. Llegó a su lado el muchacho que anteriormente deambulaba por el restaurante de Xiang. Andaba con la misma ropa sport y con el cabello desordenado – se me cayeron desde arriba – apuntó a las escaleras que daban a los pisos superiores. 

            -ten – se las extendió junto con una sonrisa. 

            -gracias, Mimi.

            -¿ah?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?. 

            -está escritos en tu …cuaderno – le dijo. 

            -¡es cierto!, es que no he tenido tiempo de meterlos en la mochila… Busco a una amiga – le contó innecesariamente mientras guardaba sus cuadernos en el bolso. 

            -ya viene…se asomará por ese pasillo – apuntó uno a su izquierda – en segundos. 

            -¿cómo lo sabes?. 

            -me tengo que ir…ah! – le indicó ya un poco alejado - ¡es una lástima que no te guste el jugo de papaya!. 

            -¿qué? – dijo un poco desconcertada. 

            -¿Mimi?, ¿qué haces en medio del pasillo? – le preguntó Sora a sus espaldas haciendo que su amiga diera un respingo del susto.

            -ese chico – lo señaló con la mano a pesar de que sabía que era de mala educación - …él sabía que aparecerías. 

            -¿y? – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos – oye, ¿quieres jugo de papaya?, ya me dio asco…

            -no me gusta… - se calló de pronto – hey!, ¡¿cómo lo sabía?!.

            -¿quién sabía qué?…Mimi no entiendo de qué hablas…sólo sé que me andabas buscando…

            Durante el resto de las clases Mimi se dedicó a buscar desesperadamente a ese extraño chico. Se quedó a la salida del baño de hombres por diez minutos y nada. Usó todos los contactos que tenía en la Universidad y nada. Nadie había visto a un chico de cabello corto y ojos negros con ropa muy deportiva y un jockey cruzado en la cabeza. 

Se apoyó en la muralla con vista a la gran piscina donde algunas chicas practicaban clavadas . _Sería buena idea inscribirse…_, pensó aburrida. Entre vuelta y vuelta de sus pupilas miel, diferenció de entre las altas ligustrinas que adornaban los demarcaciones del lugar, la peculiar chaqueta de Yamato…esa chaqueta negra que ella misma le había regalado para el cumpleaños del rubio. En un principio rió, esa chaqueta tenía su historia, una graciosa historia; pero luego, al observar mejor, lo notó conversando con una niña…o chica, se veía muy pequeña para ser universitaria. 

            Abrió más los ojos cuando ésa extraña desconocida pelirroja le robó un ligero beso con un incipiente sonrojo. Acaso Yamato Ishida, ¡¿tenía novia?!, ¡¿desde cuándo?!. 

            -¿Yamato tiene novia? – se preguntó en voz baja. Luego sonrió maliciosa – perfecto…entraré a esa banda…

            -disculpa… - le tocaron levemente el hombro. 

            Giró aún con el asombro a flor de piel para toparse con un moreno. 

            -¿Mimi?.

            Se sobresaltó, otro más sabía su nombre. Miró sus manos para ver si tenía los cuadernos fuera de la mochila, pero no. 

            -Taichi… - dijo al verlo con más detención sin alegría alguna. 

-¡¿ah?!, o sea – reclamó él – no nos vemos hace un año y simplemente me dices…"Taichi…".

La muchacha trató de dejar su asombro de lado por unos minutos. Se detuvo a observar a su amigo y nuevamente sonrió. 

-¡Taichi! – exclamó ahora. 

-¡es mejor…así…! – dijo en pausas porque sentía los brazos de la Tachikawa asfixiándolo.

-¿cuándo llegaste?…

-hoy en la mañana. Vaya eres la segunda persona a quien veo conocida. Me topé con Jou en la entrada. 

-¡fantástico! ¿te transfirieron o qué?. 

-sí, hace una semana atrás me dieron la noticia, pero no les dije nada. Quería que fuese una sorpresa – guiñó su ojo para la trigueña. 

-todos se pondrán muy felices…

-eso espero, ¿dónde está Sora?, sólo quiero abrazarla…

-¿Sora?… - algo frío recorrió su espina dorsal por completo. Mimi ni siquiera había pensado que la llegada de Taichi traería problemas – no sé – respondió automáticamente.  

-es una lástima… - pateó una piedra imaginaria. 

-¿no la has visto entonces? – preguntó ella con deseos de morderse las uñas de los nervios. 

-mm…no. Por eso te pregunté si sabías en dónde estaba. 

-¡no sé! – gritó. Realmente ella no sabía mentir. 

-¿pasa algo con Sora?… - curioseó el moreno. 

-¡no sé! – volvió a repetir.

-estás extraña Mimi – le dijo subiendo una ceja – apuesto a que peleaste con Michael…

-terminé con él hace siete meses… 

-vaya… - soltó aire – no lo sabía…como no he tenido mucho contacto con ustedes…pues no me he enterado de sus cosas. 

-claro…no es tu culpa. 

-¿en serio terminaste? – puso una de sus manos en su mentón pensativo – creía que se iban a casar. 

-me voy a casar con Jou ahora – sonrió sintiéndose ridícula. 

-¡¿en serio?! – exclamó - ¿hace cuánto están juntos?.

-siete meses… - volvió a reír.

-¿siete meses?…pero si hace siete meses terminaste con Michael…

-es una larga historia… - se llevó la mano a la cabeza avergonzada. 

-bueno…si que han pasado cosas…al menos en tu vida – dio una pausa y luego se echó a reír - …espero que Sora me siga siendo fiel!, ¿te imaginas?…que mi novia ya no sea mi novia…gracioso, ¿no?.

Mimi sentía que iba a desmayarse. Cuantas ganas tenía de decirle que Sora estaba de novia con Koushirou y que más encima esperaba un hijo…eso no iba a ser gracioso para Taichi. 

Aún así rió con él.

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

¿Qué tal?, hay que ponerle emoción al fic, estaba algo plano. 

Llegó Taichi, este personaje se había alejado del resto porque estudiaba en otra ciudad y no precisamente muy cerca como para verse todos los fines de semana. Imagínense no se veían hace un año…y Taichi fue novio de Sora… 

¿Les está gustando el fic?…

¡Digan que sí¡^______^

y por favor déjenme aunque sea un chiquitito Review, please.

L o r e – c h a n. 

****


	6. Uniones

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan._

Capítulo 5º : **Uniones. **

Hiroyuki, el mismo muchacho que había tenido un encuentro con Mimi en la universidad y el mismo que había sido invitado por Xiang un jugo en su restaurante, caminaba con su peculiar jockey color azul el cual tenía un pequeño bordado en el frente en forma de fénix, lo traía inclinado hacia los ojos y avanzaba lentamente entre muchedumbre de la ciudad con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos y la vista clavada en el suelo. 

            Su mente dibujaba la figura de una chica pelirroja acercándose por unas calles más adelante, podía hasta oler el aroma de ella, saber con lo que estaba vestida: unos pantalones negros y una blusa verde limón cruzada a la espalda. 

            En un principio, se asustaba de saberlo todo…de tener esa facilidad para conocer el futuro, sabía con precisión lo que ocurriría en una semana o en minutos. Lo que nunca supo era de dónde había obtenido ese don. 

Así fue como se enteró de quien realmente era él.

Hiroyuki vivía en una pequeña casa en el centro de Kioto con su madre y su padrastro, tenía una hermana y al parecer venía otro pequeño hermano en camino, claro que no era precisamente hermano en un cien por ciento sino que sólo por parte de su padrastro con su ex mujer. Sentía tristeza de que su madre aceptase todo, ella estaba postrada en una cama hace meses con una enfermedad terminal y lo único que deseaba era que los demás siguiesen con su vida, no quería ser un estorbo para el resto. 

En la familia todos estaban conectados o unidos los unos con los otros de extraña manera; su hermana era hija entre su madre y su padre que había muerto años atrás, después ella se casó con un hombre divorciado que no tenía hijos. Él, aunque su madre no era capaz de decírselo frente a frente era…adoptado. Por lo tanto, no tenía una unión directa con ninguno de los que eran su familia. 

Hiroyuki lo sabía gracias a su _don_ podía ver la figura de su madre convaleciendo el habla y contándole la verdad minutos antes de expirar. Era terrible para él saber el día en que ella moriría y cómo…diciéndole toda la verdad, la cual no era sólo decirle que era adoptado sino que había sido acogido por la muerte de un hijo anterior de la pareja y que él conocía su paraje…precisamente no estaba muerto. Él lo buscaba desesperadamente para conocerlo en persona, no estaba conforme con verlo en sus pensamientos. 

            -¿hermano? – la voz de un chica lo hizo alzar los ojos para encontrarse con una pelirroja.

            Era precisamente la que se presentaba en su mente minutos antes. 

            -¿qué haces por acá?.

            -no mucho – sonrió él – y ¿tú?, no se supone que deberías estar en la casa cuidando a mamá.

            -me dio permiso para salir – le indicó – Kaji se quedó cuidándola, ¿sabes la nueva noticia? – preguntó juguetonamente mientras tocaba su cabello. 

            La respuesta se avecinó al instante en su cabeza, él ya estaba al tanto…por supuesto. No quiso ser impertinente, su hermana no sabía lo de su don, así que la dejó hablar aparentando curiosidad.

            -tendremos un hermano… - sonrió – Amar está embarazada. 

            Fingió un asombro. Su pelirroja hermana era bastante apegada a la familia de su padrastro, en realidad las dos familias eran muy apegadas, Amar visitaba con frecuencia a la madre de Hiroyuki para saber de su salud. Había sido la madre de Hiroyuki quien tras saber la noticia de su enfermedad años atrás quien unió a ambas castas. 

            Si se trataba de una opinión personal él estaba en completo desacuerdo con la situación, era inaudita. No se podía compartir algo tan importante como un padre, éste no podía ser para dos partes, sino para una. En su interior odiaba a Kaji, su padrastro, por aceptar la petición de su madre. 

            -Amar me dijo que si era niña me dejaría elegir el nombre… 

            -escucha Kasumi – pidió él – sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, por favor trata de no hablarme mucho del tema. 

            -está bien…

            Se quedaron callados, si ese no podía ser el tema la chica no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con su hermano.  

            -¿a dónde irás ahora? – preguntó ella.

            -a dar una vuelta por los alrededores, ¿sabes si ya vendieron la casa de Kioto?.

            -me parece que sí. ¿quieres que le pregunte a Kaji?. 

            -no, no es necesario. Y tú, ¿te vas a la casa?.

            Ella se sonrojó un poco y la imagen de un chico rubio casi de su edad, apareció de pronto y duró segundos, pero fue necesario para saber que el nombre de él era: Yamato.

            Hasta esos momentos, aquello no había aparecido por su mente, trató de que la imagen volviera pero no pudo, su don eran más bien trozos de situaciones futuras…duraban instantes y aparecían de un segundo a otro manteniéndose muy poco y, extrañamente, volvían a repetirse. 

            -¿a dónde irás entonces? – inquirió.

            -a dar una vueltas, al igual que tú. 

            -me estuve preguntando… - comenzó – …hace días que sales sin decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a mi madre a dónde vas…

            -recuerda que me inscribí hace cuatro meses en un curso de natación que imparte tu universidad…

            -¿no estás saliendo con nadie?

            -…por supuesto que no.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

             Sora salió del baño un poco mareada tras sentir el timbre sonar sin cesar un y otra vez, con desesperación. Caminó apoyándose de las paredes y llegó lentamente hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió Mimi entró disparada sin siquiera saludar.

            -¿qué ocurre? – preguntó la novia de Koushirou cerrando a pausas la puerta principal - …te ves pálida. 

            -¿por qué no abrías? – fue la respuesta y la Tachikawa se acercó hasta su amiga nerviosa. 

            -estaba ocupada, no me he sentido muy bien estos días. 

            -¿está tu mamá?.

            -no, ella nunca está por estas horas…

            -entonces te lo diré – la tomó de la mano y la sentó en su sofá – es mejor si te quedas sentada. 

            -no me preocupes – pidió Sora sacando un mechón de su rostro - ¿qué te pasa?. 

            -tienes que faltar desde hoy a la universidad…sino te encontrarás con él. 

            -¿con quién?, ¿por qué tengo que faltar? – la pelirroja no entendía absolutamente nada.

            Mimi trató de apaciguar su agitada respiración y dijo : - Taichi, llegó hoy.

            -¿qué?, no puede ser cierto…pero…si él… - se sostuvo de los brazos del sillón, sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el living sin poder dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. 

            -…me lo encontré en la universidad. Estaba preguntando por ti – se arrodilló al frente de Sora posando sus manos sobre las de ella suavemente – el momento llegó…tendrás que contárselo. 

            -¡no estoy preparada! – se levantó de súbito – no en mi estado… No tengo cara para mirar a Taichi y decirle que ya no estoy con él. 

            -debiste decirle a Taichi lo que te ocurría con Koushirou antes de que se fuera. Explícale a Koushirou también, ambos sabían a lo que se tendrían que enfrentar si seguían con su relación.

            -yo lo sabía…o sea, los dos lo sabemos. Pero, ahora no es fácil… - se detuvo a mirar a Mimi- ¿qué le voy a decir?. 

            -tendrás que prepararte luego…porque es de seguro que Taichi viene a tu casa a buscarte. 

            Y justo en ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar. 

            Koushirou miraba atentamente como su madre arreglaba con alegría su maleta, el avión saldría en cuatro días más con dirección a Europa a pasar una semana libre de los ajetreos diarios. Su padre, en tanto, estaba en el comedor arreglando algunas cuentas y verificando minuciosamente el dinero que podrían gastar. Se acercó a él sentándose a su frente.

            -mi madre está muy contenta con el viaje – comentó Koushirou palpando los pasajes a un lado. 

            -…sí, esto la ayudará a sentirse mucho mejor. 

            -no hay por qué preocuparse, ella me dijo que había sido sólo una recaída. Nada importante. 

            El hombre levantó la vista de sus papeles y lo miró un poco aturdido, ¿acaso él no sabía nada?. Era de suponer, parece, que ella no quería que su hijo se preocupara: -sí, nada importante – afirmó. 

            Koushirou lo contempló unos momentos mientras el retomaba las cuentas. Algún día debería contarle que su novia estaba en una situación bastante delicada. Ambos padres del pelirrojo le tenían bastante aprecio a la muchacha, pero quizá eso se revertía si les contaba la noticia. 

            Y, ¿si le contaba ahora?, tal vez lo ayudaría a enfrentar mejor la circunstancias. Pero y si lo obligaban a casarse…ya había pasado por problemas existenciales a causa de aquello. No quería darle a su hijo un hogar con un padre arrepentido de su decisión, no sabía si después de varios años seguiría amando a Sora como ahora. 

            De pronto el recuerdo de **_él_** se hizo presente. Si sus padres eran un problema, peor iba a ser enfrentar a Taichi…enfrentar a su amigo Taichi. Mirarlo a la cara y contarle que estaba con su novia hace meses que la amaba y que estaba embarazada…

            -hijo – sonó la voz de su padre - ¿me puedes traer un refresco, por favor?. 

            -claro, claro – se levantó torpemente de su asiento y fue hasta la cocina. 

            De vuelta con el vaso en la mano, observó a ese hombre frente a sí y descubrió que debería de algún modo zafarse de uno de sus preocupaciones. Trabajó su cabeza encontrando las mejores palabras para contarle…barajó las posibilidades y decidido, dejó el vaso emanando gas en la mesa. 

            -padre… - llamó su atención y luego aclaró su garganta – tengo algo importante que decirte. 

            Nuevamente el hombre dejó los papeles de lado y subió la mirada junto con una sonrisa – te escucho – dijo. 

            Corrió la silla nervioso y se sentó doblando una pierna. 

            -verás…Sora y yo llevamos ya cinco meses juntos y…nosotros empezamos a… - se detuvo de golpe. 

            Era incómodo hablar del tema frente a su padre…pero éste entendió enseguida así que no tuvo que ser más específico.

            El adulto tosió un poco y agregó: -en la sexualidad no hay nada de malo en ello, lo que sí es malo e indebido en afrontarlo con inmadurez y liviandad. El tema en si no es fácil y tiene requisitos para llevarlo a cabo – miró a su hijo – debes de estar enamorado y asumir responsabilidades, debes saber que si saltas hay muchas probabilidades de caer. 

            -yo estoy enamorado… - murmuró. 

            -debes recordar también que el amor no lo es todo… - entrecruzó sus dedos – el amor no paga los estudios, ni tampoco da alimento a un futuro hijo. El amor sólo da las fuerzas para hacer aquello, pero también depende de cada persona. Además esto es de a dos.

            -Sora me quiere. 

-entonces deben hacer las cosas a su tiempo: primero, son los estudios. Segundo, es casarse, tercero, los hijos. Si el cariño es verdadero únanse, no le tengan miedo a las uniones. 

-creo que no podré hacerlo.

-pues a mí parecer no estás enamorado. Si lo estuvieras no tendrías que tener miedo…

-no es eso, papá. Estoy seguro de lo que siento. 

-¿entonces?.

-yo salté…pero caí. 

-¿qué ocurrió?…acaso… - guardó silencio quería escucharlo de la boca de su hijo. 

-Sora está embarazada…de mí. Nos falló el orden de las cosas…

Yamato se quedó mirando la barra de equilibrio, aunque en realidad, no la miraba…sus pensamientos estaban tras una pelirroja de quince años. 

Exactamente, ella tenía quince y Yamato ya cumpliría los veintidós, la diferencia ya ascendía a siete años. Pero el problema no era ése, sino que comenzaba a quererla y para el rubio querer significaba sufrir y él lo que menos quería era hacer sufrir a Kasumi. Era por ello que no quería formalizar la relación… lo que conllevaba a conocer a su familia, además. 

Si no la hubiera conocido ese día, hace tres meses…

_ Él la encontró llorando en una parada de autobús, por lo que alcanzó a balbucear la pequeña, se le había perdido la dirección de su nueva residencia y no sabía cuál transporte tomar para poder llegar. _

_-pues yo vivo algo cerca de donde me describes…si quieres puedo ayudarte a llegar. _

_Ella lo miró con desconfianza, pero esa sonrisa acompañada de esos ojos azules la hicieron ceder. Subieron a un mismo autobús y Luciano iba contándole algo para distraerla de su timidez. _

_Apenas se bajaron del transporte, la pelirroja reconoció la zona._

_-muchas gracias, señor. Debo admitir que en un principio estaba dudando de su intención. _

_-no hay problema, yo también hubiera dudado. Más si llego a un lugar donde no conozco a nadie. _

_-sí, yo no conozco a nadie. _

_-pues sí, me conoces ahora a mí. Yo soy Yamato Ishida._

_-y yo Izumi, Kasumi Izumi. _

-¡Ishida – le llamó su profesora – es tu turno en la argollas. 

            -ya voy.

            El sonido del timbre se detuvo. Sora aún estaba estática en su sitio al igual que Mimi. No se atrevían ni siquiera a hablar, les daba terror de que si lo hacían se escucharía afuera. Ambas estaban seguras de que podía ser Rafael el que estuviese allí. Eran como segundos eternos que se interrumpieron por el timbre nuevamente. 

            Las dos chicas dieron un respingo simultáneamente. 

            -¿abro? – murmuró Mimi avanzando unos pasos. 

            -espera…yo no estoy preparada para enfrentarlo…no ahora. Por favor, dame tiempo…al menos esta noche. 

            -pero…

            -¡¿Sora?! – se escuchó la voz de su madre - ¡¿estás ahí?!. 

            Exhaló más tranquila…sus nervios antes contraídos, se relajaron inmediatamente.

            -lo lamento – dijo su madre ya adentro – olvide las llaves en la escuela…es que se me quedaron unos materiales y los necesito urgente para la próxima clase. 

            -no hay problema… - Sora suspiró.

            -pero, ¿por qué no abrían?, ¿acaso no escuchaban el timbre?.

            -estábamos en el dormitorio de Sora – respondió la prometida de Jou– creo que estábamos muy compenetradas con la conversación. 

            -bueno, yo las dejo…tengo que marcharme en seguida. 

            -adiós, mamá.

            -adiós señora Takenouchi. 

            -adiós chicas. 

            Sora no podía faltar a sus clases, tenía exámenes en dos de sus ramos. Apenas puso su primer pie en la Universidad, trató de encontrar a Koushirou para ponerlo al tanto. El día de ayer lo había llamado miles de veces, pero nadie contestaba. Mimi, por su lado, buscaba a Taichi para distraerlo lo que más pudiese para que no tuviera intenciones de ir en busca de su _novia_. 

            Hiroyuki atisbó a la trigueña desde la distancia y se acercó cuidadosamente para toparse con ella por 'casualidad'. Corrió metros más adelante mientras su mente dibujaba los pasos de la muchacha que se atravesaría por su camino. De detuvo de pronto en medio del pasillo para inclinarse y amarrarse las zapatillas segundos antes de sentir como Mimi se tropezaba con su cuerpo. Lo que no pronosticó fue la caída abrupta que ella se dio por su culpa. 

            -lo lamento, lo lamento – se excusó extendiendo su mano para que ella se levantara. 

            -fue mi culpa, estoy un poco apurada…

            Por su mente pasó la imagen fugaz de un moreno de cabello desordenado mirándose en el espejo de la universidad. 

            -¿buscas a alguien? – preguntó. 

            -sí, otra vez… - Mimi lo miró y se dio cuenta que era le mismo con el que se había encontrado el día de ayer – pero si eres tú…

            -buenos días, Mimi. 

            -buenos días…aún recuerdas mi nombre – sonrió. 

            -claro, difícil de olvidar el nombre de una chica como tú. 

            Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero se hizo la desentendida: -bueno, como adivinaste hace poco estoy apurada. Tengo que irme. 

            -yo lo buscaría en el baño. 

            -¿cómo lo sabes?… - curioseó – ayer también supiste quien era la persona a quien buscaba, y el jugo de papaya. 

            -no puedo decírtelo… - se quedó callado ahora la imagen que llegaba era la del chico moreno caminando hacia la zona de humanidades – corre – le dijo. 

            -¿por qué?.

            -el que buscas va camino a la zona de humanidades…

             Mimi lo quedó mirando unos instantes, para luego recapacitar : -va a buscar a Sora…

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas: 

Este chico me encanta!!. ya se sabe un poco de la vida de Hiroyuki y si hacen cálculos y viajan capítulos más atrás se darán cuenta de las uniones que harán y sacarán sin más, conclusiones ^_^. Lo entretenido es que saben las conclusiones, pero no saben como lo relataré yo, ni como se enfrentaran ambas personas…además de que no saben el pasado, cómo ocurrieron las cosas. Personalmente mi personaje favorito es Hiroyuki, además de que le atrae Mimi ^^ y tiene premoniciones, ve el futuro…etc. muy kawaii él!. 

La que está en un problema es, sin duda, Sora. Veremos como sale de este problemita. Al igual que Koushirou.

Por favor…déjenme un review aunque sea. -.

L o r e – c h a n. 


	7. Debe Ocurrir

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 6º : **Debe ocurrir.**

Mimi corría a toda prisa con una sola cosa en mente: _tenía que llegar antes que Taichi donde Sora_; era por ello, quizá, que no se daba cuenta que arrasaba con todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Fue responsable de cuanto cuaderno, lápiz, hojas, carpetas y demases cayeron al suelo. Y mientras aquello no le importaba se dio cuenta de cuan grande era la universidad. 

En la carrera infinita hacia su destino chocó abruptamente contra Yamato que hablaba desde su celular en medio del patio que conectaba el área de humanidades y la de la muchacha Tachikawa. El teléfono del rubio fue a dar casi a dos metros , éste al suelo y sobre él respirando contrariadamente, Mimi. 

-Buenos días, Mimi – dijo Yamato enojado que, al caer de espaldas, su trasero había sufrido las consecuencias del tropiezo infortunado para la trigueña que necesitaba con urgencia llegar donde su amiga - ¿podrías tener más cuidado, no crees?. 

-lo lamento muchísimo – respondió ella levantándose lo más rápido que pudo luego del accidente que le robaba valiosos minutos – es que necesito llegar lo más pronto posible donde Sora – la novia de Jou le extendió la mano al Ishida que se levantó aún adolorido. 

-¡mi celular! – exclamó Yamato al verlo y sin darle importancia a lo dicho por Mimi. El celular se hallaba a mediana distancia de su dueño, pero sin la carcasa que tenía un color amarillento con hojas verdes. La antena había saltado quizá dónde porque a simple vista él no la halló. Y al tomarlo, al fin, y sacudirlo; se notaba que todo en su interior estaba fuera de su sitio - ¡mira lo que le has hecho! – dijo colocándoselo frente a su rostro.

Mimi no se esperaba aquello, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar en algo.

-lo siento, Yamato. Prometo que te lo pagaré, si quieres y hasta con mil minutos de recarga…pero…

-es que no entiendes no es eso lo que importa aquí. Debes ser cuidadosa…

-¡como quieres que sea cuidadosa cuando Taichi va camino donde Sora! – gritó fuera de sus cabales en el momento que no encontró una forma más correcta de decirlo – tengo que avisarle, se lo prometí. 

-¿Taichi llegó?, ¿cuándo?…como es que ni siquiera lo supe, ni siquiera fue a verme. Ni me avisó que vendría – dijo sintiéndose pasado a llevar. 

-¡yo que sé! – se exasperó aún más – lo que sé es que me tengo que ir. Luego hablamos por lo de tu teléfono. 

Mimi ya se marchaba, pero Ishida la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar: -escúchame – le dijo – ve donde Taichi, búscalo a él…porque a ti ya te ha visto y a mi no – en sus palabras se notaba que se sentía lastimado – yo le aviso a Sora – suspiró ordenando velozmente las ideas – entretenlo o inventa algo, pero sácalo del camino… - guardó silencio y agregó: -sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, lo sabía y se los dije a ambos… - desvió la mirada a la Tachikawa que lo miraba esperando otra orden – vamos, ¡ve!. 

Y tras caer a la realidad salió corriendo otra vez. Yamato la siguió, pero al saberse uno que otro atajo, dobló en una esquina y se deslizo por un estrecho pasadizo de arbustos. 

Mimi no sabía muy bien la razón por la cual le había creído a Hiroyuki, pero algo en su interior le decía que era verdad. Tal vez y él podía ver el futuro o algo por el estilo. 

Sora, entre tanto, estaba sentada en el último banco del salón con una carpeta abierta frente a su rostro tapándola y escondiéndola del resto. Se encontraba nerviosa, sí; y durante toda la noche trató de ordenar de la mejor manera posible los acontecimientos para contárselos a Taichi. Pero fuesen como fuesen contados era terrible. 

Todos en el grupo, por petición de la pelirroja había decidido guardar silencio aunque algunos como Jou y Yamato que era el mejor amigo de Taichi no estaban de acuerdo. Con el correr del tiempo se acostumbraron, más si el moreno había dejado de llamar mensualmente. Nadie supo de él hasta su último llamado hacía siete meses. 

Sus nervios aumentaron al sentir unos pasos dirigirse hacia ella. Si era él, mejor armarse de valor y afrontarlo todo.

-Sora, vine a buscarte.

No era precisamente a Yamato a quien esperaba encontrarse al bajar la carpeta de historia española. Sora lo miró extrañada, pero de un segundo a otro cambió. Por el rostro del cantante nada de buenas eran las noticias que tenía. 

-¿por qué? – dijo despacio, casi con miedo de que algún Taichi la escuchara - ¿ocurrió algo?. 

-sabes perfectamente que ocurre. Taichi viene para acá y Mimi me pidió que te avisara – tomó a la Takenouchi de una muñeca al ver que no reaccionaba y la levantó –vamos. 

-¿dónde? – preguntó tomando sus pertenencias. 

Yamato al parecer no había pensado en ello, pero Sora tras colocarse su bolsón dijo: - yo ya sé. ¿sabes un atajo hacia la piscina?…en ese lugar, en una de las esquinas hay un subterráneo. Anteriormente se usaba para guardar los implementos que se utilizan para los deportes acuáticos, pero ya no sirve por la filtración del agua. Sé que está abierta…

       Era obvio, por la sonrisa que emitió en el minuto que su amiga lo mencionó, que el hermano de Takeru sabía uno. Además de conocer a la perfección el subterráneo del que hablaba Sora.

       -bien, sé uno. ¿tienes todo?. 

       -sí.

       -entonces, vamos. 

       Mimi encontró a Taichi a escasos metros del salón de Sora. Se interpuso en su camino con la respiración agitada y una de sus manos que semanalmente llevaba a manicure la colocó, apretándose la ropa, cerca del corazón. Trató de reincorporarse lo mejor que pudo y lo saludó con una gran sonrisa. 

       -buenos días, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿ya viste a Sora? – dijo Mimi esperando que la última respuesta fuese negativa. 

       -pues estoy bien, gracias – sonrió el moreno al ver que la chica no cambiaba a pesar de los años – y no, no veo aún a Sora. Iba a buscarla a su salón en estos momentos. 

       -¿en serio?…que bueno que te alcancé – organizó su rostro para darle la noticia – porque Sora hoy no vino a clases.

       -vaya y yo que pensé en darle una sorpresa hoy – dijo apenado – incluso ayer no quise ir a su casa por verla hoy. Tendré que ir por la tarde… - pensó. 

       -¿por la tarde…?

       -sí – dijo Taichi y olvidó el tema - ¿sabes?, tengo unas ganas enormes por ver a Yamato, a Takeru, a Jou y por supuesto a Koushirou…¿me acompañas?, ya que debes saber mucho mejor que yo cuales son sus respectivos salones.

       -_no estarás tan contento de verlos luego de lo que tienes que saber_ – pensó, pero no se negó a acompañar al Yagami donde los demás. 

       Koushirou desde el día de ayer que se encontraba con un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué podría ser?. Creía que aquella incertidumbre se debía al embarazo de Sora que tarde o temprano tenía que contarle a sus padres, pero esto se lo había contado ayer a su padre y ese extraño escalofrío por su cuerpo no desaparecía. Y no había sido nada de fácil contarle eso a su padre que en un principio se quedó callado. Meditando lo que le diría a su hijo. _"Espero que estés conciente de lo que comenzará a ocurrir desde hoy en día"_ fueron sus primeras palabras. 

       Ya había dado el primer paso con el haberle contado a su padre, el segundo era necesariamente decirle a Taichi. Y eso si que no se venía para nada de fácil. No era nada de fácil explicarle algo de esa envergadura a Taichi. 

       -hola… - escuchó una voz suave particularmente conocida. Bajó la vista y notó a la muchacha pelirroja de la piscina. 

       -hola, buenos días, Kasumi. 

       Ella se sonrojó al notar que él no había olvidado su nombre. 

       -¿qué haces por acá?, hoy no hay clases de natación. 

       -vine a darle un aviso a mi hermano…él estudia aquí, o sea – sonrió avergonzada de equivocarse o no ser lo suficiente específica – no aquí en tu salón, sino en teatro. 

       -¿teatro?, vaya, no recordaba que se impartiera esa carrera. Rara vez paso por el área artística.  

       -generalmente los del área artística tienen diferente horario a todos los demás, es por ello que casi nunca se topan con los correspondientes a otras áreas. 

       -¡claro! – recordó Izzy – ando un poco desorientado últimamente. Y, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?. 

       -Izumi Hiroyuki…

       -vaya no lo conozco – sonrió, pero de pronto su cara se tornó curiosa - ¿Izumi dijiste?. 

       -aja Izumi… 

       -que…casualidad – dijo Kou' asombrado – yo también soy Izumi. 

       -¿en serio?…quizá y hasta somos parientes lejanos – Kasumi parecía alegre con el tema. 

       -quizá no… - murmuró mirando a la chica que se parecía sorprendentemente a él ahora que la examinaba minucioso. 

       Hiroyuki corrió desde el pasillo norte hasta el del sur donde conversaba su hermano e Izzy, había recibido la imagen hacía tiempo, pero estaba ocupado advirtiendo a Mimi. Realmente era cansador tener esa habilidad y tener que hacer miles de cosas a la vez. 

       De pronto una premonición le chocó la cabeza, fue una punzada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de bruces , los demás estudiantes que se dirigían a sus clases lo miraron graciosos. Una chica de primer año se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero Hiroyuki no respondió. La cabeza le dolía demasiado y no lograba oír nada. 

       La imagen llegó a su vez que el dolor aumentaba en forma paulatina. Estaba él en su cuarto mirando la calle y su madre en el dormitorio próximo agonizando. Alguien doblaba la esquina corriendo, con un papel apretado en la mano…no era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba al ver ese cabello pelirrojo. La imagen de fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a distinguir si el muchacho entraba o no a la casa. 

       El dolor se esfumo súbitamente y ahora con la mirada algo nublaba notó a un profesor a su lado izquierdo y a una chica a su diestra. 

       -¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó el hombre y Hiroyuki adivinó que era el profesor de Administración - ¿te lastimaste?. 

       -cayó de repente – le dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes. 

       -estoy bien – habló él levantándose como si nada hubiese ocurrido – sólo me maree un poco. 

       -esta chica te llevará a la enfermería…

       -no, muchas gracias. Iré al baño. 

       Y sin más palabras reanudó su carrera hasta el pasillo sur. Llegó exhausto como si la premonición lo hubiese cansado en extremo. Se apoyó en la pared antes de continuar con el sudor cubriéndole la frente. Sus ojos brillaron intensos como si quisiese llorar y lo deseaba. Quería desahogarse de tener sobre sí tanta carga y saber tantas cosas que no deseaba saber. 

       ¿Por qué debía buscar a ese muchacho?, ¿qué lo llevaba a la necesidad de encontrarlo y conocerlo?. Su madre iba a morir dentro de uno o dos meses, ya sabía cómo y dónde; mas no tenía idea (hasta ahora) que ese chico iba a estar en ese crucial momento. 

       -hola otra vez… - aquella voz lo sacó a la realidad y ahí estaba Mimi a escasos pasos de él con el chico de cabello alborotado que miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo. 

       -Mimi – suspiró. 

       -yo… – se acercó un poco y le dijo despacio, sólo para que Hiroyuki escuchase – quería darte las gracias, en realidad no sé de qué forma adivinas lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, pero por medio de tu ayuda, problemas entre unos amigos se podrán arreglar. Ambos necesitan tiempo para pensar qué se dirán. __

       El hermano de Kasumi la miraba absorto, sólo el rostro de la trigueña era el mundo para él. De pronto la tomó de los hombros y la hizo voltear: Taichi no estaba. 

       -¡¿dónde…dónde está?! – exclamó tratando de hallarlo - ¡tonta! – se dijo – no debí quitarle ojo de encima. Ahora no sé dónde está… - y giró al muchacho – pero tú si debes saber en qué lugar se encuentra o ¿no?. 

       Él le sonrió y dijo: -no está lejos, pero no cerca para detener lo que debe ocurrir. Tu amiga cometió un error y debe solucionarlo. Sólo te recomiendo una cosa: aleja al pelirrojo del moreno hasta mañana por la tarde, la cólera le ofuscara el pensamiento. 

       A pesar de lo que Hiroyuki decía era bastante grave, Mimi no se movió estaba totalmente impresionada con él. 

       Mientras por la mente del Izumi aparecía la imagen de la de ojos miel con la cabeza en su pacho llorando y abrazándolo con fuerza. 

       -tengo que irme – reaccionó ella – me has dicho tantas cosas y no sé siquiera tú nombre…

       -si miras el periódico de hoy en la página dieciocho, notarás que hay una foto en la esquina de abajo. Mi nombre es común y el fotógrafo lo tiene – y se marchó al encuentro de una pelirroja que venía contenta hacia él. 

       Sora salía a cada instante del escondite y decía una y otra vez de debía irse a su casa y encerrarse en su habitación. Pero Yamato la aconsejaba diciéndole que si Taichi no la encontraba aquí, iría directo a su casa. 

       -tengo que encontrar a Kou' y decirle – dijo caminando hacia los edificios. 

       El Ishida le tomó el brazo y la giró bruscamente hacia él: -no seas tonta, Sora. Quédate aquí. Mimi me avisará cuando Taichi se vaya, ella no lo llevará donde Izzy…no te preocupes – la llevó detrás de unos arbustos para que no los viesen con tanta facilidad y prosiguió - …aún no entiendo qué es lo que les preocupa a ustedes dos, esto tenía que suceder. Deberían afrontarlo como debieron de hacerlo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No todo debe de ser tan grave, estoy seguro que se enojará por un buen rato y que deberá perdonarlos después de todo. No puede estar enfadado la vida entera. 

       Y Sora comprendió que Yamato no sabía nada acerca de su embarazo y que ello lo complicaba todo. 

       -¿no lo entiendes aún o nadie te ha contado?.

       El rubio se quedó callado esperando que ella hablase, pero Sora guardó silencio. 

       -¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Yamato mirándola a los ojos. 

       -nadie te ha contado – suspiró contrariada de que otra persona tuviera que saberlo. 

       Pero Mimi llegó agitada a interrumpir y después de contarles lo ocurrido, el nerviosismo de la Takenouchi subió y la furia de Yamato contra la novia de Jou creció, pero no le dijo nada, se contuvo. 

       La universidad ya estaba en clases y no se veían demasiadas personas en los pasillos, así que Sora tomó una decisión rápida y quizá un poco estúpida, pero tenía la urgencia de hablar con Koushirou. Y cuando Yamato explotó y comenzó a pelear con Mimi, ella tomó fuerzas y corrió hasta el salón de su novio. 

       El Ishida se dio cuenta en seguida y salió tras la pelirroja, pero Mimi se quedó quieta…un algo en el corazón le decía que Hiroyuki tenía razón y que ya nada podía cambiar lo que debía ocurrir. 

       Sora corría lo más fuerte que podía para que su amigo no pudiese alcanzarla y cuando estaba a escasos metros del salón de Izzy vio a Taichi doblar la esquina…

       Ella se detuvo y el moreno sonrió con triunfo de haberla encontrado al fin, Yamato más atrás se detuvo de golpe a medida que observaba que el Yagami abrazaba a una perturbada Sora. 

       -oh!, amor…te extrañé tanto – susurró acercándola a su pecho – de pronto recordé que te encantaba venir a mirar la piscina y vine. Aquí estás…al fin te encuentro…

       Ella no dijo nada, sólo se sentía temblar de pies a cabeza. No podía creer que Taichi la estuviese abrazando y se echó a llorar sin más. 

       -estás llorando… - Tai la alejó un poco para verle el rostro y su mirada tierna le cruzó el corazón – sé cuan contenta estás de verme, yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo ordenar bien mis sentimientos y atino sólo a abrazarte – y miró a las espaldas de su 'novia' y notó la presencia de Yamato. 

       Sonrió y se acercó a estrecharle la mano, pero antes de lograr tocar su mano, escuchó su nombre desde las escaleras que separaban al rubio y al moreno. 

       -¡Koushirou! – y sus sonrisa creció y fue a abrazarlo - ¡cuánto tiempo, amigo!…estás más alto o será que estás unos peldaños más arriba…– rió. 

       -Sora… - murmuró Yamato al verla caer de pronto al suelo desmayada. 

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas****: **

Al fin otro cap. de esta historia y todo se complica y enreda y quiza ustedes no entiendan ya nada!!! (espero que sí) si algo no les queda claro sólo háganmelo saber a través de un review y yo trataré de dilucidarlo. 

Estoy contenta porque estoy llegando a lo que quería en esta historia…

Bueno no digo más y un saludo a Maleysin…

L O R E – C H A N. 


	8. En casa de lo Izumi

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad. **

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

Capítulo 7º: ** La casa de los Izumi. **

       Sora cayó abrumada por los nervios al suelo. Si bien trató de controlarlo los primeros minutos de ese encuentro, al advertir que Taichi abrazaba a Koushirou al verlo en las escaleras, sus piernas se quebraron sin más. No sintió el golpe a pesar de caer pesadamente en medio del pasillo. 

       Taichi corrió a su lado y le tomó la cabeza a medida que buscaba el pulso de la chica. Yamato llegó pronto a su lado para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la enfermería. Lo hubiese hecho el Yagami, pero no sabía donde estaba  cada lugar en la universidad. El rubio pasó al lado de Koushirou y en una fugaz mirada le indicó que no sería buena idea que fuese con ellos. Pero Izzy le envió una respuesta severa a través de sus ojos, él tenía derecho a estar con Sora y los siguió. 

       Mimi llegó con retraso, un poco perturbada, abrazándose con fuerza apoyada en una pared cerca de la enfermería. Observaba meticulosa cada paso de Taichi y Koushirou que estaban cada uno a un lado de la puerta. ¿Qué pasaría?, ¿qué haría Taichi al saber que Koushirou era el actual novio de Sora?. 

       Casi seis minutos se demoró en salir Yamato, la trigueña escuchó que Sora estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar y que por el momento sólo una persona podía entrar a verla. 

       Koushirou bajó los ojos y no dijo nada cuando Taichi se adelantó hacia la puerta. 

       -llama a Jou – dijo Yamato a Mimi y no pudo esconder que permanecía enfadado con ella. 

       -Jou está en un examen, no lo dejarán salir así de fácil – ella estaba tranquila a pesar del alboroto que podría sobrevenirse en cualquier momento. 

El Ishida se acercó y sin tener mucho cuidado la tomó por el brazo arrastrándola fuera del sitio y donde Koushirou no pudiese oírlos.

-tú descuidaste a Tai, inventa cualquier cosa, pero saca a Jou de su salón. Yo no podré solo con Tai si es que llega a ocurrir algo más serie de lo pronosticado. Necesito a Jou – trató de escrutarle el pensamiento y saber a que se debía esa calma.

       -¿cómo está, Sora? – preguntó cambiando el tema y para que su amigo no se alterase aún más. 

       -bien…ya despertó – soltó a Mimi un poco más apaciguado de ánimo - le están dando algunas golosinas para que recupere el color en las mejillas. 

       -¿Taichi está dentro, verdad?…¿Koushirou está esperando para ver si es que lo dejan entrar también? – miró a Yamato. 

       En efecto, Koushirou estaba esperando que Taichi saliera y, al menos, le contara cómo se hallaba Sora de salud, aunque lo encontraba muy descarado de su parte preguntarle al moreno siendo que no se sentía ni con el más mínimo derecho a dirigirle la palabra, pero era tal su urgencia por la pelirroja que se tragaría cualquier humillación por la información. 

       Lo que más le inquietaba era su hijo que con la caída pudo haber sufrido algún golpe, a pesar de las pocas semanas de gestación. 

Se movía de un lado a otro, de esquina a esquina. Pero Taichi no salía.  

Y, ¿qué si lo hacía?. ¿Con qué cara lo iba a mirar?, ¿con la misma que lo hizo cuándo se lo encontró, él en las escalera y Tai en el pasillo?. Que sobresalto había sufrido en esos segundos de 'reencuentro'. Izzy sólo bajaba al baño. Durante toda la mañana y no sólo la mañana, toda la semana, lo estaba afligiendo un mal presentimiento y he ahí el mal presentimiento: Taichi. ¿Por qué volvió sin siquiera avisar?. 

-está mejor…

       El Izumi dio un respingo asustado. 

Taichi ya había salido, tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios y lo miraba agradecido. Pero, ¿por qué agradecido?. Si él supiese que Sora era su novia…no tendría en los ojos agradecimiento, sino un profundo odio y Koushirou prefería una mirada de odio a la que le estaba dando Tai en esos instantes. 

-¿mejor? – repitió el pelirrojo. 

-sí – el Yagami se apoyó en la muralla con sutileza – no pensé que mi llegada la afectara tanto, yo quería sólo sorprenderla, pero al parecer fue tanta la asombro que desmayó. 

-eso parece… - Izzy se sentía incómodo como nunca antes. 

-gracias por venir hasta acá, sé que tienes clases – dijo Tai mirándole de reojo – es un gusto volver a verte, Koushirou – y le extendió su mano. 

Él la miró indeciso, si la tomaba estaría ratificando la alegría de estar junto al moreno, pero no era lo que sentía. Y si no la tomaba, Taichi se sentiría ofendido. 

-¿Sora aún no sale? – preguntó Yamato llegando donde los dos. 

-no, pero ya lo hará. Le están dando algunas indicaciones – dijo Tai y olvido, para alivio de Izzy, el estrecharle la mano. 

-es bueno verte – sonrió el rubio, mas sabiendo que era sólo de apariencia ya que tanto él como el pelirrojo no pensaban ello. 

-gracias, amigo. Lamento el no haberte avisado. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. 

-y que sorpresa nos has dado, luego de siete largos meses sin saber nada de ti. 

-oh…no fue a propósito. Mucho estudio y poco tiempo. 

Yamato asintió y en seguida miró a Koushirou indicándole que se fuera, pero éste nuevamente se negó. 

-¿nos esperas un segundo…? – pidió Yamato a Taichi. 

       No esperó respuesta y le ordenó a Izzy con los dedos que lo acompañara un poco más lejos. 

       -debes irte - dijo entre dientes sin quitarle ojo de encima a Tai que los observara sin entender. 

       -no me iré hasta hablar con Sora. 

       -por favor, Koushirou…tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella más tarde. 

       -no – insistió – quiero hablar con ella ahora. Estoy muy preocupado. 

       -pero si ya sabes que está bien. 

       -Yamato…te lo suplico, déjame conversar con Sora. Al menos cinco minutos. 

       Ante la súplica, el Ishida no pudo negarse más. Después de todo era su novio. 

       -está bien – y Kou' sonrió agradecido – llevaré a Taichi a dar una vuelta, mientras tu entras. Pero trata de no demorarte demasiado, no sé cuanto tiempo lo retenga. 

       -sí!. 

       -o.k. quédate aquí y yo te aviso. 

       Koushirou observó como ambos chicos platicaban, Yamato no se demoró mucho en convencer a Taichi que lo acompañara, así que el pelirrojo no tuvo que esperar. 

       Se escabulló unos pasos y abriendo la puerta con suavidad, entró. 

       -¡Kou'!, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – fue el recibimiento de Sora que tomaba agua y miró a todos lados esperando que ni Taichi ni la enfermera aparecieran – si Tai se…

       -no te preocupes por él que Yamato me ayudó a alejarlo un momento.  

       Se acercó hasta su novia y se abrazaron felices de haberse unido otra vez. Ella, quizá por el embarazo, rompió en llanto a penas sintió los brazos del chico envolviéndola. Él, le acarició la espalda esperando con ello menguar su sollozo. 

       -¿Por qué tuvo que llegar?…¿por qué ahora?… - preguntaba Sora sin lograr detener el lloriqueo – no sé cómo se lo diré…debí pensar en esto antes, pero no…siempre lo aplazaba. Ahora me encuentro embarazada y Taichi no me perdonará nunca. 

       -tampoco creo que me perdone a mí… - suspiró Izzy. 

       -no perdonará a nadie. Todos le hemos mentido. 

       Se quedaron callados, cada uno pensando una forma para solucionar en embrollo en el que se hallaban metidos. 

       -¿él está bien? – curioseó el pelirrojo apuntando a su vientre. 

       -ella está bien… - dijo Sora con una sonrisa acariciándolo y sin más dejó de llorar.   

       -¿ella?…

       -claro, siento que será una niña. 

       -entonces será tan bella como tú… - y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su novia. 

       Lejos de ahí, Kasumi llegaba a su casa dando brincos. 

La vivienda situada en un barrio donde todas la casas eran de un solo pido y al puro estilo japonés, era la única que tenía su puerta al estilo occidental y alguno que otro lugar, mueble, artefacto provenientes de ese parte del globo. ¿La razón?, años atrás la casa había sufrido un incendio y fue comprada por unos ingleses que llegaron Japón buscando nuevas fronteras. Pronto emigraron a otro país dejando la casa al cuidado de unos vecinos que tenían todos los derechos sobre el inmueble hasta que apareciesen los verdaderos dueños. 

El hogar les fue arrendado a la Familia de Kasumi por medio de Kaji, padrastro de ella y de su hermano Hiroyuki. Se mudaron con todo lo necesario y vivían allí hacía poco tiempo. 

Kasumi entró rápidamente puesto que buscaba sólo sus cuadernos para volver a la universidad otra vez y pasar a buscar a su hermano más tarde, cuando sus clases concluyeran. Caminó a través de un pasillo que daba al pequeño jardín y para lo único que se detuvo, antes de llegar a su cuarto, fue para pasar a otro dormitorio con aroma a enfermedad. 

El dormitorio tenía las cortinas semi cerradas y sólo entraba la luz necesaria para que la mujer que estaba acostada pudiese leer. En esos momentos ella estaba dormida con un grueso libro apretado a su mano. Tenía el rostro sereno…un hermoso y largo cabello pelirrojo, igual al de Kasumi, recogido en una suave trenza que caía con gracia por su pecho, pero se veía muy anciana a pesar de no tener mucha edad. 

La muchacha se sentó a su lado y le plantó un beso en la frente. 

-mamá, te has quedado dormida – dijo risueña y la mujer se despertó mostrando sus vivaces ojos verdes.

-¿así?…leía, leía… - dijo retomando el libro – este libro es excelente.

Kasumi rió, ese libro lo estaba leyendo desde que había caído enferma, es decir, hacía muchos años. Pero ella no lo recordaba… sufría de un Alzheimer muy avanzado. Había días en que ni siquiera recordaba quien era ella ni mucho menos recordaba a sus hijos y esposo. 

-¿dónde está Kaji?… - preguntó Kasumi mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su madre. 

-comprando medicina. ¿Supiste que Hiroyuki comenzará a ir a la universidad?…estoy tan contenta – sonrió. 

-sí, mamá…lo sé. 

Por supuesto que su hermano iba a la universidad, pero su madre lo había olvidado. 

       -quiere estudiar teatro…es un actor maravilloso, me hacía reír cuando se disfrazaba de detective y buscaba pistas por mi habitación, creyendo que un asesino se escondía aquí. 

       Kasumi observó la habitación de la mujer para ver si algo le faltaba. Como su madre no tenía memoria, a veces necesitaba algo con urgencia, pero olvidaba decirlo. 

       -mira te falta agua… - dijo al percatarse que el jarro estaba vacío – te traeré en seguida. 

       La volvió a besar en la frente y salió disparada a la cocina. 

       Allí se encontró con un hombre muy alto, para ser japonés, con el cabello y los ojos marrones que estaba preparando un té. 

       -buenas tardes, Kaji – saludó ella y comenzó a llenar el jarrón. 

       -buenas tardes… - respondió - ¿fuiste a ver a tu madre?. 

       -sí, apenas llegué. Siempre lo hago – lo miró pensativa – pensé que habías ido a comprar medicina, eso dijo mamá. 

       -fui en la mañana, ella debe haber olvidado que volví. 

       -bueno, yo debo volver a la universidad. Pero me quedaré un momento más con mamá. 

       -dile a Hiroyuki que vuelva a penas terminen sus clases. 

       -está bien. 

       La chica ya se marchaba se la cocina, pero Kaji le llamó la atención: -Kasumi, vuelve con Hiroyuki. Últimamente estás llegando muy tarde y preocupas a Noriko. 

       -sí. 

       Al regresar su madre se había quedado dormida otra vez, colocó el jarrón en la mesilla y le dio un tercer beso ahora en su mejilla, despertándola por segunda vez.

       -¿ya llegaste? – preguntó. 

       -no, mamá…llegué hace poco. 

       -aah, y ¿Hiroyuki?…¿ya se fue a la universidad?. 

       -sí, está en clases. Yo también debo ir…pero prometo llegar temprano y no preocuparte. 

       -eso está bien, pequeña – extendió su mano hasta la cabellera de su hija para tocarla - ¿por qué llegabas tan tarde?…¿tienes novio? – Kasumi se sonrojó – claro…tienes un novio, no puedes esconderlo. No a tu madre. Espero que sea guapo – dibujó una pícara sonrisa. 

       -lo es. Su nombre es Yamato.

       -espero que sea educado y te trate bien. Por supuesto y que te quiera. Aunque, ¿quién se negaría a querer a un muchacha tan linda como tú?. 

       -vamos, mamá…si soy igual que tu a los quince años. Ambas somos muy lindas. 

       -yo ya no. Fui bella en alguna época, claro que sí. Y con esa belleza me casé con tu padre y conquisté a Kaji luego del accidente. Ahora me encuentro vieja, mira estas arrugas que me invaden…

       -aún así eres una viejita muy hermosa. 

       -muchas gracias…y, ¿Hiroyuki tiene novia?. 

       -no lo sé, no lo he visto con ninguna chica…parece que no tiene mucho arranque con ellas. 

       -no importa ya encontrará Koushirou una novia que lo quiera. 

       -¿Koushirou?. 

       -claro, tu hermano – dijo ella como si no se hubiese equivocado. 

       -mamá, el nombre de mi hermano es Hiroyuki.

       -¿en serio?…

CONTINUARÁ… 

**Notas: **

Me dan flojera las notas así que sólo diré que ya terminé este cap.

Un beso

L O R E - C H A N


	9. Koushirou, Hiroyuki

**Del Conocimiento a la Responsabilidad.**

_Written by: Lore-chan. _

**Capitulo 8**: Koushirou, Hiroyuki…

-…estoy bien, gracias…

-no, mírate, parece que te fueras a caer otra vez…si hubiese sabido esto, jamás habría llegado de esta forma…

Sora ya había salido de la enfermería, una hora después, y Taichi, cual si fuera su sombra, la llevaba abrazada a todos los lugares. El moreno se dedicaba a decirle cuanto la había extrañado, que nunca la volvería a dejar sola otra vez y que en los momentos de soledad su amor por ella se había fortalecido. Ella, por su parte, escuchaba o algo así, su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos…estaba con Koushirou a la distancia, el pobre se había tenido que resignar con cinco minutos junto a ella y luego irse. Lo único que Sora deseaba era estar en los brazos de su novio. Que difícil era toda esa situación.

Si hubiera terminado con Taichi, si le hubiera dicho que comenzaba a sentir algo muy profundo por Koushirou, si hubiera…el "_si hubiera…"_ aparecía en todos lados.

Taichi se detuvo de pronto, se colocó frente a ella…Sora sabía que la estaba mirando embelesado, pero ella no tenía el valor para hacerlo, tenía miedo de lo que Taichi pudiese ver en sus ojos.

-Sora… - tomó su mentón con suavidad y alzó su rostro. – que bella estás… - dijo en un suspiro y la Takenouchi casi se desmaya por segunda vez – pensé que no te volvería a ver hasta que terminara mi carrera, no aguanté más, estudié y estudié hasta que conseguí un cupo para poder pedir un cambio para estar cerca de ti…como antes…mi amor…fue el peor año de mi vida – y la abrazó.

La pelirroja contuvo sus lágrimas, por dentro gritaba.

-…no me siento bien…Tai… - dijo la fin ella, apartándolo – quisiera que Mimí estuviese acá…

-¿qué pasa, siento que estás incómoda conmigo.

-no, no es eso – respondió enseguida – es que estoy demasiado sorprendida con esto, con tu visita…

-¿visita?...Sora vine a quedarme – sonrió.

-bueno… - desvió la mirada hacia los arbustos que se meneaban con el viento – por favor, no me pidas que después de casi siete meses sin saber nada de ti, tenga otra reacción…

-es cierto…pero ya verás que todo estará mejor en muy poco tiempo. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

-_nada volverá a ser como antes…Tai… -_ pensó Sora.

Taichi viendo a Sora tan ida, se sintió triste. Pensó que su llegada la llenaría de alegría, pero era todo lo contrario.

Yamato no se veía tranquilo desde ningún ángulo. Estaba apoyado en un árbol, en los jardines de la Universidad y hablaba en voz baja, irritado. Mimi que estaba a pocos metros de él podía escuchar frases como: _"se lo dije a Sora…", "Tai no se lo merece", "que voy a hacer"…"yo era su mejor amigo…", "me va a odiar…"_. Ella no entendía porqué, pero se sentía tranquila. Se cruzó un momento de brazos y hasta por unos segundos, y en varias ocasiones, quiso irse. Quería buscar a Hiroyuki…

Mientras, sentado y dándole la espalda a sus dos amigos, estaba Kou' con los ojos cerrados, pensando…imaginando que Tai la debe estar besando, que Tai la debe estar tocando, abrazando…Izzy estaba colérico por dentro. Quería ir donde ellos y arrebatársela, decirle que era suya, que ella esperaba un hijo de él y que no se les volviera a acercar nunca más. Si, claro, así de fácil.

-ejem..-tosió Mimi y Yamato le mandó una mirada furiosa – yo creo que lo mejor es irme…en toda esta media hora no hemos hallado ninguna solución…tú estás ahí hablando solo – le dijo a Yamato sin una pizca de miedo ante su rostro – y Koushirou está tirado en el césped pensando qué están haciendo en estos momentos Sora y Taichi… - Izzy dio un respingo.

-no estaríamos así si hubieses cuidado a Sora… - dijo Matt.

-¿qué querías que hiciera¿qué amarra a Tai en el baño de hombres?...¿o qué mandara a Sora y a Kou' a Inglaterra?...ellos tienen la culpa… - respondió e Izzy se levantó.

-¿te quieres lavar las manos antes que todo suceda?... – preguntó Kou'

-¡no me estoy lavando las manos! – Mimi estaba indignada ante ello - ¿cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que he hecho por ustedes?...yo contestaba todas las llamadas de Tai diciéndole que Sora no estaba, que Sora fue al médico, que Sora lo llamaría más tarde. Yo no tengo la culpa de esto…yo no soy quien está de novio con ella ni tampoco fui quien la embaracé!...

-¿Sora esta…qué? – dijo Yamato.

Tanto Kou' como Mimi lo miraron. ¿Yamato no lo sabía?.

-¿Sora…embarazada?... – repitió para saber si al decirlo de su boca era más creíble – Kou'¿tú…?

-sí… - exhaló el pelirrojo.

-pero Kou'¿cómo pudiste…? Esto complica todo…lo complica demasiado! – exclamó Yamato sin aun poder creerlo.

-…lo sé… - suspiró – permiso…necesito estar solo por unos momentos…

-Taichi va a matarte… - fue lo único que Yamato atinó a decir, mientras lo observaba yéndose.

Hiroyuki se echó un poco de agua en el rostro y colocando las manos una a cada lado del lavamanos, limpió un poco el espejo frente a él y se miró por segundos que creyó eternos. Estaba cansado…estaba contento…estaba expectante…estaba preocupado…sentía tantos sentimientos a la vez. Estaba cansado porque aquellos recuerdos no lo dejaban vivir como una persona normal, estaba contento porque sabía que muy pronto sus labios besarían los de Mimí, estaba expectante porque ese mismo día estaría frente a frente con Koushirou y estaba preocupado…pues no sabía que iba a hacer!. Todo en un día, todo aquello sucedería hoy. Ya lo había visto…estaba preparándose. Se preparaba para afrontar el inminente futuro…el futuro que con el pasar de los segundos de acercaba más y más.

¿Qué haría¿rehuiría nuevamente su destino y se iría del baño¿le haría otra vez el quite al destino que insistía en que se conocieran?... ¿tendría el valor de esperar a que Koushirou llegara en cualquier momento o se arrancaría…¿podría estar frente a frente con el hijo que su madre creía muerto?...el hijo que él tuvo que sustituir para que ella pudiese sobrellevar el dolor…el que realmente era el hermano de Kasumi…

Hiroyuki se llevó las manos a la cara, comenzó a temblar, podía sentir retumbar en su cabeza el sonido que hacían los zapatos de Koushirou que se acercaban al baño…el baño estaba solo…solo ellos dos…se acercaban aún más…

Koushirou apareció en la entrada del baño, pero Hiroyuki no podía moverse, no quería verlo. Izzy vio que en el baño solo estaba un chico tapándose el rostro y a un lado de sus pies una gorra botada.

-…ten…se te ha caído la gorra – escuchó Hiroyuki a su izquierda. Había llegado el momento.

CONTINUARÁ…

My gosh!

siglos que no subía un capítulo...ahora estoy en la U (ya salí del colegio)

y bueno trabaje por alli y por allá y ahora tengo tiempo libre...para escribir!

ojala aquellos que leían mis historias me disculpen...estoy leyendolas nuevamente y continuandolas TODAS! asi que pronto comenzare a subirlas si o si.

muchos besos se le kiere!

espero no me hayan olvidado!

adios y dejen msjillos!


End file.
